You Are Mine Naruto!
by Darkwolf259
Summary: If I have to gag and chain you to the wall, I will! If you have to watch as I kill off your friends one by one in order for you to come with me... Sasuke stopped to lick his lips I WILL!" I AM BACK! WORKING ON NEW CHAPTER NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys I have a brand new story for you! I hope you all enjoy it. It will be short because I want to see how it goes first. First of all I have to thank thecollectiveunconscious because her story _**Precious **_gave me the idea for this fiction. This chapter may seem like a sum up but that is not what I am going for.

_**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!**__** This **__**is**__** a **__**YAOI**__** fiction! If you do **__**NOT**__** like it do **__**NOT**__** read it! I take no credit in making Naruto! It was not created by me!**_ _**IF YOU FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU DO NOT LIKE NARUTO I WILL FEED YOUR FLAMES TO WARM MY FIRE! **_(I don't believe I will be putting the akasuki in here like Madara…but don't quote me on that yet.)

This chapter has been reposted and was edit and beta by _**Anime-girl-next-door**__**/ Thanks for the help! You Are Awesome! ^_^**_

_**Information: **_Sasuke Very OOC (Dark Sasuke) other characters may be OOC as well. This is mainly a horror, suspense, and angst. There is a little romance in there as well. They will be there in later chapters. Sasuke/18 and Naruto 17 ½ _Italic will be them thinking (meaning they are saying it in their head and not aloud)_ **Bold is anger,rage, or a promise. (not the good promise either) **_**Bold and Italic is like bold but only in their head (There pissed off and instead of saying it aloud they say it to themselves)**_

_**Summary:**_ For over three years, the one who's body holds the great Uchiha blood stayed away from the eyes of the Leaf. Burning passion and lust was his number one task but being vengeful blinded him temporarily until the day his brother was slain. Now back in the Hidden Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha is on a mission to claim his jewel, his blond, his possession, Naruto. But Sasuke finds out his beloved is with another, the heiress Hinata Hyuga. Willingly or by force Sasuke Uchiha will make Naruto HIS and all those who interfere will be slain.

Sasuke landed on a tree that set foot on the Konoha Leaf Village. He had on a midnight black tank top that had 3 finger length shoulders. He had on a midnight blue vest with tight ninja pants and black ninja like shoes. His sword was sheathed at his side. His midnight blue black hair swayed proudly in  
the wind.

After four grueling years he was able to complete the task of killing his brother. He did it not to only avenge his clan, but so he would be able to see a certain blond again. He knew that after a little convincing he would be able to set foot into the village again.

**(Story sum up) (I know this is boring but I needed to put this in here  
otherwise people would have been like "Huh…WTF!")**

Sure he was considered a rogue ninja because he deserted the village five years ago and willingly went to Lord Orochimaru but that was all worth it in order to complete his task. He had to knock out Sakura though before he was able to leave the village. It worked perfectly for him though. He knew Sakura would send his blond right after him. That is one of the main reasons why he let her live.

He would have preferred to have avoided fighting Naruto though. It pained his heart dearly to have hurt the blond like that. But thanks to their little battle Sasuke was able to decipher that the blond had feelings for him as well. Sasuke had strong feelings for the blond ever since the day that they shared their special kiss in the academy. And even though he seemed always cold to the blond he has always loved him since that day.

He would have taking the blond with him. But he knew he could not do that to the blond. Besides he knew that the new Hokaga Tsunade would stop at nothing to get Naruto back considering how special he was to her. So he lied to him and said he had to "cut off his bond" with him even though they became best friends" A part of him felt like it was dying when he saw the hurtful look in  
his eye.

They continued to fight to the point Naruto was almost dead. He was not going to kill him! He refused to follow in his brothers footsteps and kill his best friend! His blond! His Naruto! He kept him alive and went to Orochimaru. He knew Naruto better than anyone. He knew Naruto would stop at nothing to bring him back because he cares for him and his friendship. Sasuke knew he would see him again.

**(Sasuke thinking to himself)**

So I spent three lonely hard years without him. Orochimaru quickly learned that I had a short temper and at times act deadly if he pissed me off too far. Training hard and honing his skills and improving my fighting skills in combat. Then that faithful day came. The day I was waiting for. The day Naruto  
came and seeked me out!

Sakura was there as well but I was barely noticing she existed at the moment He brought some new sensei and some boy named Sai that had black hair. I assumed it was Kakashi and my replacement. It's amazing how easily someone can be replaced.

But Naruto did not forget me, as I knew he would not. He became more desirable the past three years I was away from him. His body became more firm and toned. His skin shining in the sun and the rock hard bod that was magnificently toned looked so good over his clothes that I just wanted to strip him and lick every ounce of it.

He tried to convince me to go back to the village with him. To leave my thoughts of revenge behind…but I just couldn't do that. My revenge will be completed and I was going to avenge my clan for my brother's slaughter. He demanded why I kept him alive and did not cut our bond and kill him the day we fought three years ago.

I could not let him know that I had feelings for him. Not yet anyways. I had to have him think that I had only just revenge on my mind and not him. I pulled my sword that I had in my sheath and held near him. I told him that perhaps I should fix that problem now. I was not going to kill him. But after seeing that hurt look in his eyes again I felt that same pain that I felt three years ago.

Naruto understood that I was doing this for revenge and everything. He warned me that Orochimaru was planning to take over my body. My silly little blond did not know that I already knew that. I was fully aware that Orochimaru was planning on taking over my body. And I lied and told him that I did not care as long as my revenge was accomplished Orochimaru could have my body.  
But I was **NEVER** going to allow Orochimaru to have my body. And the snake was a fool to think otherwise.

I was going to perform a forbidden jutsu that would alarm both Orochimaru and Kabuto his faithful servant. I knew they would not want me to perform that and would try to stop me before I was able to complete it and I was right. Orochimaru advised me and Kabuto that we should escape and find a new hideout. I agree reluctantly. I wanted to stay with my blond. I wanted him to be by my side. I wanted his life, his heart, and his soul. I never wanted to leave him again. But I knew as long as Itachi was alive, I could not be with him.

So I sadly had to leave my blond behind. Six months later Orochimaru tried to take over my body. The foolish snake did not even think I had planned all of this. I killed him using the very curse he put on me. The fool was only after me because he was unable to attain my brother. He decided the little  
brother…no the baby brother would be more easy prey for him to capture. The fool did not realize that I planned for him to try to take over my body and I was able to kill him due to his weak and pathetic stage he was in. I killed his servant Kabuto as well in his cold blood.

A serge of pleasure went through my veins and body. I guess I became sadism over the years without my blond besides me. Either I was getting a real thrill off of the fact that I killed my so called former master and his faithful love sick servant or I was pleased at the fact that I was one step closer to seeing my blond once again.

I decided I would need some help finding Itachi. So I decided to form my own little group. Luckily I was paying attention all these years and observing the prisoners. I recruited Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo to help me complete my mission and get back to my blond sooner.

**(I am not going to give description on them. Pretty much everyone should know who they are)**

We freed all of the people that were held captured by Orochimaru and simply requested them to tell them who killed Orochimaru and who set them free. They were eager to comply as they escaped. I was planning for the word to spread and for me to look like a hero in Konoha leaf village. That way when I returned for my blond I would be allowed back into the village with luck.  
We left Orochimaru's hideout and as I planned it, the word of me killing Orochimaru spread.

I had to admit though, I was getting frustrated! I could not find my brother anywhere. The months were going by quickly and every rumor and everywhere I checked I came up a dead end. I decided that I had to let Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo go for now. They were slowing me down and I cannot afford to stay away from my blond another year! I simply told them that I would summon them if I needed them. They agreed. Karin of course wanted to stay with me and I decided to finally stop beating around the bush and said to her bluntly "I am gay."

She was shocked after I told her. Who wouldn't be? Something told me though that Suigetsu and Jugo figured it out because they did not seem so surprised. I must have moaned Naruto's name in my sleep or something at night and Karin refused to believe I was gay unless I told her.

We departed our ways and not long after I was able to find Itachi and kill him.** (I am not that great at fight scenes!** ) I was happy and surprised. Happy because I would be able to see my blond again, and surprised because when I killed my brother, I inherited something from him. The Mangekyō Sharingan! I killed my brother and gained something from it. I have to admit though. When I killed Itachi and he laid dead at my feet. I had a feeling like I was being watched. I could not sense anyone so I paid no mind to it. **(Remember this, it  
may be important)**

I could now return home without regret. Even though I was with Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo, I remained clean. I did not do anything except kill my brother and Orochimaru. Both of them wanted S rank criminals. If I needed money I did odd jobs to earn it. I could not risk my reputation to be tarnished by another crime. Running away from my village and becoming a rouge ninja was enough for me.

**(Present)**

"The Konoha Leaf Village…that is where I stand now!" I said aloud and I did my half smile. It felt nice to return home. It will be even nicer when I see my blond again.

I quickly hopped from the tree, to the wall, to the ground. I heard a voice shout out "Hurry up Naruto! You know you shouldn't keep Tsunade waiting!" I peered in from the bushes in trees that surrounded me and kept me hidden from view. It was Sakura shouting at Naruto! She did not change that much over the years. She wore a flat out dark pink to replace the red in her shirt. She let her hair grow back to its normal length but it was tied up in a low pony tail. The girl was still pretty flat but got some size during the years.

That boySai was walking next to Sakura too. The only difference I saw in him was that he was wearing a shirt that covered his whole upper body including his abs. It was midnight black with a gray curve stripe around the neck. He wore a grey vest to cover the shirt. And tight ninja black pants."Alright already, I am coming!" Naruto responded but did not hurry his pace in the least. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at this. He was still the same boy from five years ago.

The boy he fell in love with was still there. He changed in height a little and wore an orange long jacket that had black flame design all throughout the jacket that seemed to flow in the wind. His forehead protector was held in a black cloth like head band that he wore proudly on his head. He wore black tight ninja paints that wore tight around the thighs but lose a little around the lower legs and rest on top of his feet. He had midnight black ninja sandals that had a stripe of gold around the top ring of the foot.

"Ah! If you don't hurry up I am going to kick your ass!" Sakura screamed her eyes mad white causing Naruto to flinch and hurry his pace a little but still moving slowly. Sai grinned and slowed down so he was standing next to Naruto. He put an arm around him and said "Aw what's the matter Dickless? Tired? Would you like me to carry you?" Sai asked innocently and smiled. Naruto blushed from embarrassment while I could feel my blood boiling. **"Dickless! How dare you insult my blond!"**

Naruto removed Sai's arm from him and said "Knock it off Sai!" Sai laughed and shrugged and walked till he was next to Sakura again. I could feel myself calm down a little after Sai went to stand back next to Sakura.

Sakura sighed and said, "Look Naruto if you are going to continue to walk like a damn turtle then we are going ahead of you!" Sakura threatened and Naruto shrugged "OK I'll see you when I get there I guess." Then did that trade mark grin of his which quickly went away after he saw Sakura's demonic glare. "You have ten minutes to get there Naruto, if you are not there in ten minutes I am personally going to see to it that you won't be able to piss for a week! **Got it**!"

Naruto quickly nodded his head in fear and Sai smirked "Look at the bright side Dickless, Sakura is only acting like this because she is on her time of month." Sai announced shamelessly and judging by Sakura's now pink painted face, he was right. Sakura plastered a fake smile after her blush went away moments ago. "Care to enlighten me to how the hell you know that?" Sakura said sweetly with a hint of venom.

Sai turned to her his smile widened "I didn't, you just admitted it allowed to  
everyone." Naruto stopped walking and started to back pedal. Sasuke raised a brow at his behavior _"What the hell is he doing?"_ Sakura made a fist and sent Sai flying toward the Hokage tower. She turned back to Naruto "Forget everything he just said Naruto." Naruto nodded his head "And my threat I just said about you having ten minutes is true." Naruto nodded his head again and stopped short when he felt like his sandal was loose. He looked down and noticed that it was indeed loose. "I'll be right there Sakura, I got to fix my sandal then I will be at the Hokage tower. Sakura nodded her head and hurried on her way.

Naruto planted his foot on a small stone step and fixed his shoe. Sasuke decided it was time for his presents to be known and what better way than to let his blond be the first to know. **"Naruto!"** he whispered and Naruto looked all around him and didn't see anyone so went back to fixing his sandal.  
**"Naruto!"** Sasuke whispered again and Naruto looked all around again and saw no one "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked and when he got no response he went back to fixing his shoe.

_**"Naruto!"**_ Sasuke said again and Naruto was now finished with his shoe slammed it on the ground in annoyance. "Who the hell is there?" Naruto demanded now pissed off. I couldn't help but grin at this. Naruto looked so cute when he was mad. His eyes burning red and glowing. I wonder what he is like when he is fearful, or better yet lustful.

I could feel my body becoming hot with both want and need. I wanted to take him on the ground and ravish him now! Have him underneath me and rubbing up against me while begging and pleading for more. For me to take his gorgeous dick into my mouth and pleasure him till he would cum. Then take my big throbbing member and plunge it into his tight virgin ass. Starting nice and slow then fast and hard till we are both gasping and panting into the night. Then just before I make him cum, I will make him scream for me that he loves me, that he is mine, that only I can touch and screw him like this. That way the village…no, the whole world will know that he is mine and mine alone. No one  
will ever have my blond.

I quickly shook my head to get my priorities back into order. I couldn't let my fantasies get the best of me. **I refused.**

**"Naruto!"** I said again and Naruto turned his head to where I was hiding "Come the fuck out! If someone is in there come the fuck out! Unless you're a coward!" Naruto yelled and I grinned **"Naruto, I can't believe you would call your best friend a coward."** I said while hiding my humor. Naruto had a bewildered look on his face. I grinned and stepped out from the bushes and trees that I were hiding behind and came into view. "Hello Naruto." I said simply and gave him a half smile. Naruto jaw dropped and his eyes went wide "Sa…Sasuke!"

I walked over till I was standing in front of him "You may want to close your mouth Naruto; a fly might go in there." I joked and he closed his mouth and embraced me in a hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and I could feel my heart beating faster.

"Your back Sasuke! Are you…are you back for good now?" he asked and I could feel his mouth move into a smile of hope. I rested my head on his shoulder as well "Yes Naruto, I am back."

Naruto backed up and released me from the hug and smiled, "I am glad; it's good to have you back Sasuke." Sasuke smirked at him, "It's good to be back Naruto." "You don't know how good yet Naruto."

Naruto smiled "Sakura and Sai went to the Hokage…if…if you come with me you can see the Hokage too." Sasuke gave another half smile "Sure" _"I might as well I have to see her at some point and I rather go now with Naruto to back me up then risk going without him. Besides I will get to spend more time with my blond."_

Naruto smiled again and motioned Sasuke to walk with him "I am glad my best friend is back...I missed you Sasuke." Sasuke turned to him and grinned "I missed you to Naruto." "_**My blond I have missed you for so long. Finally I am back to where I want to be, with you! Oh my blond you have no idea of how much I desire and love you."**_

Sasuke stopped his thoughts when the tower came into view and Naruto turned and grinned at him and Sasuke grinned back_**. "I will confess to you the next time we are alone together…you will be mine Naruto! If you refuse and I have to chain you to the wall, I will! If you have to watch as I kill off your friends one by one in order for you to come with me, I will! If I have to tie and gag you in order to have you…" Sasuke stopped to lick his lips "I WILL! You are mine Naruto! No one but me can have you!"**_ "We are here, let's go Sasuke." Sasuke nodded his head and they entered the tower.

Well guys what do you think? Read and review please and tell me if you like the story or not. _**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS! I WARNED YOU BEFORE HAND!**_ Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guy's all rock! This is my first yaoi and I am glad you guys all like it. I am open to suggestions and ideas for the story, so if anyone has any let me know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Reposted and Beta by _**Anime-girl-next-door**_

Sasuke and Naruto entered the Hokage tower and walked up the spiral stair case. They were about to open the door when a voice shouted out to them. "Naruto you are late! Lady Tsunade has been waiting for you! Your teammates should up on time, why can't you?" Naruto sighed and turned to the shrill high pitched voice that belonged to non other then Tsunade's talented apprentice, Shizune.

"Hello Shizune!" Naruto scratched the back of his head "You see the reason I am late is…" "I don't want to hear your excuse Naruto! Just get in that room now!" Naruto flinch at Shizune's rage _"Man… Shizune never yells at me unless I really ** Grandma Tsunade off…what is so important that she had to practically scream at me…is Grandma Tsunade that mad at me for being late?" _Naruto wondered to himself.

Shizune snapped her finger in Naruto's face "Naruto stop day dreaming!" Naruto quickly shook his head and frowned "All right already…is Grandma Tsunade that mad at me for being late?" Naruto said finally speaking his thoughts aloud.

Shizune sighed then smiled at him "Naruto, even if Lady Tsunade was mad at you…she would be mad at you for long. You are someone special to her…you must know that right?"  
Naruto turned a little pink from embarrassment and scratched the back of his head again "Yeah I know that."

"Hn, thanks for the introduction Naruto." Sasuke said from the shadows Naruto turned around and frowned at him "I didn't forget you Sasuke." Sasuke grinned at him and Shizune gave a bewildered look at Sasuke then gave a questionable glace to Naruto.

Naruto grinned "Shizune, I would like to introduce you to my best friend, Sasuke." Shizune's eyes went wide "The Sasuke that fled the village years ago to join Orochimaru?" Shizune asked in an acid like voice. Sasuke felt a jolt of pain in his heart when he saw Naruto cast his gaze to the ground where his feet were with a frown plastered on his face. Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek till he tasted a metallic copper flavor in his mouth. He had to control his anger and temper if he wanted to be allowed back into the village again.

"Yes, that would be me." Sasuke said in a low non emotional voice Naruto turned his gaze back to Sasuke and had a sympathetic look in his eyes "Shizune…Sasuke…Sasuke is not a bad person. He came back to the village because…because he wants to live **here again**…he wants to live **home** again."

Shizune turned and walked towards Naruto "As you say Naruto but…but it is up to Lady Tsunade to decide whether or not he can stay here." Shizune looked like she was going to say more but held her tongue. Sasuke noticed this "Tch, why don't you say what is on your mind _**Shizune**_." Sasuke said in a humor mockery voice. It was as if Shizune was a fly and Sasuke was the swatter that could end her life in a mere moment.

Shizune was about to when she saw the pleading look on Naruto's face that was telling her _**"Please don't Shizune"**_ Shizune sighed and turned her back away from Sasuke "I have nothing else to say Sasuke, follow Naruto threw though doors. Lady Tsunade is waiting for you." Sasuke "Hn, whatever you say Shizune." He smiled at Naruto "Ready?" Naruto smiled "You bet!" Naruto pushed open the door and Walked through them with Sasuke on his tail.

The door slammed behind them and Shizune sighed "Something tells me there is more to this Sasuke then meets the eye." Naruto was leading the way to Tsunade room "Naruto…I thought Tsunade…the Hokage's room was here?" Sasuke asked and Naruto grinned "Yeah it is, we just have to walk down this hall then we are there."

Sasuke quickly gazed at the room around him and raised a brow at Naruto "I don't remember a long haul before the Hokage's room…when did this get here?" "They must have made it while I was training."Sasuke looked at him "Training for what?" Naruto smiled at him "I trained so that I could bring you back, but looks like you beat me to it."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat_ "Naruto…he trained so he could bring me back home."  
_"Thanks Naruto…but why would you need to train to bring me home?"  
Naruto's eyes became like blue glass "Because I could not bring you back before."

Sasuke frowned "I…I am sorry for doing that to you Naruto." Naruto smiled its ok Sasuke I…" Sasuke stopped and grabbed Naruto shoulders and pushed Naruto against the wall "NO! It is not ok! I hurt you Naruto…How can you just forgive me like that?"

Naruto smiled at him again "Because, you're my best friend."  
Sasuke smiled and leaned in and whispered "Thank you." Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's should for a moment and smelled his hair for a mere moment and moaned in a low tone.

Naruto flinched "_Did I hurt him_?" Naruto wonder to himself, "Sasuke are you ok? Naruto asked and Sasuke smiled _"He is too innocent, too pure for his own good…I could take him now! Confess to him and if he is not willing I will take him by force." _

Reality hit Sasuke when he remembered where they were. _"Dam it I cannot do this now! They could hear us! Besides it will be a lot easier after I get allowed back into the village. If I try to take him and he refuses I lose my life line to get back in the village and I'll never see my blond again! __**I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!**_**"**

****Sasuke backed away from Naruto and smiled "No, you didn't Naruto. Let's go." Naruto nodded his head and he opened the door to find Sakura, Sai, and Tsunade waiting for them.

"Finally, what the hell took you so long?" Naruto grinned "Sorry but I ran into a friend and he needs to see Tsunade so I brought him with me." Tsunade raised a brow after hearing this "Who is your friend that needs to see me brat?"

Naruto grinned and stepped aside and Sasuke stepped forward. The room got death quiet "Grandma Tsunade allow me to introduce you to Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan!"

Read and Review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok thank you for reviews and favorite guys! I am glad many of you like the story. I have another chapter for you, enjoy!

Reposted and Beta by Anime-girl-next-door

Sasuke give a half smile and bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you Hokage Lady Tsunade" (A/N) I know he never bows to anyone but he is trying to get on her good side so he can get back into the village.)

Tsunade rested her chin on her hands "So you're Sasuke Uchiha, the same Sasuke who fled the village four years ago and became a rouge ninja to join that twisted snake Orochimaru?" Tsunade said firmly  
Sasuke nodded his head "Yes, I am the Sasuke who ran away from this village four years ago to join Orochimaru."

"Sa…Sasuke?" Sakura said in complete shock and amazement "Your back…wh…when did this happen?" Sasuke turned to her "I arrived while you three were walking toward the tower."  
Sakura smiled then blushed pink "You were there the whole time?" Sakura asked her voice now a little squeaky. Sasuke nodded his head and noticed Sai behind her. Sai who was leaning against the wall give Sasuke one of his fake smiles "What's up brainless?" Sai said in a mocking voice. 

Naruto eyes went slightly wide and turned his eyes quickly towards Sasuke and noticed his aura that was calm before, darkened. "Ah Sai, be nice ok…Sasuke just got back."  
Sai shrugged and surrendered he started to walk to the door "I'll leave you guys to your reunion since the mission got canceled."

Naruto's mouth dropped "IT GOT CANCELED!" Sakura sighed and nodded "You took too long to get here so Kakashi took the mission and went on his own with another squad."  
"Oh...sorry about that Sakura." Sakura sighed "Its fine I guess."

Tsunade cleared her throat and everyone turned to her "Sasuke why have you returned to the village?"Sasuke had a stone facial expression plastered on his face. "_**To Make My Blond MINE!"**_ Sasuke thought aloud to himself. "I came back because I was able to accomplish what I set out to do…plus." He turned to Naruto and Sakura "I missed my old teammates."

Sasuke noticed a faint smile on Tsunade's face "_So that woman Shizune was not lying, Tsunade really does have a soft spot for the boy. That could be a bad thing for you Tsunade if I decide to take my Blond away from here._"_  
_"Could you please verify on what you were trying to accomplish that you could not accomplish here?" Tsunade demanded

"I had to kill my brother and avenge my clan… in order to do this though I had to gain the power to do so…so I was selfish…and instead of working hard like everyone else did…I took the coward way out and want to the snake Orochimaru."  
"He trained me and perfected my skills…only so in three years time he could posses my body as his new vessel."

Tsunade raised a brow "So you were more than aware of this?"  
Sasuke nodded his head and frowned "Naruto warned me." Tsunade turned he gaze to Naruto who nodded his head to confirm what Sasuke said was true.  
"So if you knew Orochimaru was going to posses your body at some point, why did you stay with him?"  
"I was blind by the greed and thoughts of revenge."  
"Orochimaru did not posses my body…I am sure you heard about it?"

Tsunade nodded her head "Yes, some of the prisoners that Orochimaru held captive told some of the Konoha ninja in this village and they reported the information back to me."  
"I was the one who killed Orochimaru; he was unable to get a hold of my brother while he was in the Akatsuki organization so he thought he could use the body of the young Uchiha instead. He had no idea that would be his down fall. I killed him while he was at his weakest and most vulnerable state."  
"Which is?"

Sasuke smiled lightly "When his time to change to a new body is near."  
Tsunade's eyes widened then smiled "I guess you were lucky then."  
Sasuke smirked "Yes I was. After Orochimaru was dead I freed the prisoners from the cells that were held captive and set out to find my brother."  
"With some help?"

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widened a little. Tsunade grinned "You won't be able to hide a thing from me kid. So if you plan on hiding anything else you might as well spill. Because if you hide something again I will not let it slide."

Sasuke nodded his head "Guess the old hag is smarter then she looks"  
"I teamed up with three other people named Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo…for a little while."  
Tsunade raised a brow "A little while? Why is that?"  
"Well I was being slowed down…the weeks were turning into months and…and I just wanted to go back home."

Tsunade's eyes softened a bit.  
"I split up from them and not long after that I was able to track Itachi down and kill him."  
Tsunade nodded her head and everyone else looked a little shocked, except Naruto.  
"I was barely able to make it out alive…but I was able to kill him."

"And after you killed him and no longer injured….you came back here?" Sakura asked and Sasuke turned to her and nodded.  
Sasuke turned back to Lady Tsunade "Hokaga Lady Tsunade I have one question for you."

"Yes?"

"May I please return to my home…the Konoha village?"  
Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes!"  
Sakura and Naruto cheered and Sasuke smiled "However…" Everyone became dead quiet "For a month period you will not be living alone, I will be sending one of the anbu black op's to stay with you."

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek "_Dam! If she does that I will have to wait a month to even move in on Naruto with a fucking Black op following me around and living with me_!"  
"Grand ma Tsunade you don't have to do that!"

Tsunade raised a brow "Oh? And why is that Brat?" Naruto grinned "Because Sasuke can stay with me." Tsunade and Sakura toppled to the floor and Naruto scratched the back of his head

"What?"

"Naruto are you crazy! There is no way both you and Sasuke can live with each other!"

"Why?"

Sakura sighed "Because you idiot! Did you forget what is happening in a month from now?"  
Naruto thought for a moment then his eyes went wide. "Ah! Eh..heh…" Naruto turned to Sakura and mouth the words "Don't say anything, I will tell him. Hinata and I already got our clothes and dress done already. It should be fine."

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke rose his brow "Uh…if it's that much of a problem, you can always come live with me at my compound." Naruto turned to him with a bewildered look and Sasuke sighed "The Uchiha compound…you can stay there with me." Naruto grinned "That's right I forgot about that place. Is that Ok Grandma Tsunade?"

Tsunade noticed the twinkle of happiness and excitement in Naruto's eyes. "_These two must be close._" "It's fine by me." "ALRIGHT!" Naruto threw an arm around Sasuke shoulder "Welcome back Sasuke!" Sakura smiled "Let's all go celebrate at Ichiraku!" Naruto grinned "Good idea!" 

Tsunade frowned and cleared her throat "Look I know you are all happy that Sasuke is back and all but the partying will have to wait till later." "You have a medical mission to go on Sakura. The land of Tea needs a doctor and I already assigned you for the job." Sakura sighed "Ok Lady Tsunade…I guess I will see you guys later."

Tsunade sighed "The mission won't take you to long Sakura. They just need someone to look at the expecting woman over there. You should be done by sunset."  
Sakura grinned "Do you guys want to celebrate later then when I get out? I'll ask if Lee, Ino, and the guys want to come too." 

"Yeah, that sounds awesome!" Naruto beamed and turned to Sasuke "Is that all right with you Sasuke?" Sasuke was not too thrilled about seeing everyone again. He just wanted to spend time with his blond instead. But Naruto seemed really happy about throwing a party for his welcome back. Why spoil it? "Hn, that's fine with me"  
"Alright I'll see you guys later." Sakura went out the door.

"Sasuke you are going to need this."  
Sasuke turned to Tsunade and she had a small brown leather book that folds. "What is this?" "It is the paper work that will show that you are part of the city again."  
Sasuke nodded and Tsunade grabbed his wrist "Do not make me regret my decision, if you hurt Naruto or anyone else…I will make sure you are out of this village so fast your head will spin!"

Naruto eyes widened "Don't worry Sasuke won't hurt me or anyone under my watch."  
Sasuke smiled and they both left the tower and started walking to the Uchiha compound.  
Naruto turned to him "Are you sure you want to come back here?"  
Sasuke nodded his head "Now that my brother is dead I have no shame coming back here."

Naruto nodded his head "Uh…Sasuke." "Yeah?" Naruto bit his lip a little "When we go to Ichiraku later…I have something that I need to tell and I need to ask you something as well…it's something important that will decide my future." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat "I have something I need to tell you as well Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head "Do you want me to meet you back at your compound after I swing by my place?" Sasuke nodded his head and pointed to one of the compounds "I live right there." Naruto nodded his head and set off back to his place to retrieve his clothes and sleeping bag.  
Sasuke stepped inside his house and looked at it.

Lots of memories were in this house. Both good and bad. But now he can move on from the bad and focus on the good memory's to come. The good memories that he will have with his blond.  
Sasuke stepped inside the house and found that it was clean.

"Hn, guess they were planning on selling or renting these houses out to people. Well now that I am back that is not going to happen." Sasuke went up stairs and noticed that all the rooms were clean but empty. When he came to his room the only thing left there was his headband and his bed.

"Sorry Sasuke…when I came here everything was pretty much already gone."  
Sasuke quickly turned around to find Naruto there with his sleeping bag on his back and nap sack filled with clothes in hand.

"Wait, you did this?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded "When I came here though everything was already gone…I guess the Hokaga had them take everything except your bed and the items that are in the kitchen from the house for evidence. I cleaned it because…in case you came back."

Sasuke nodded his head "I guess they left my bed because they thought I would come back…heh their mistake I guess…thank you though Naruto." Sasuke turned his attention back to the bed were his old headband was.

Naruto's eyes softened a bit when he noticed Sasuke picked up his old headband and turned to Naruto "Thanks for keeping this for me."  
Naruto nodded his head "Yeah I was able to fix the scratch that got placed on it so it's good as new. I even got a bigger holder for your headband for you."

"You did?" Naruto grinned and put his knapsack down on the ground and pulled out a black headband holder. It was like the one Naruto had for his headband.  
Sasuke handed him his headband and Naruto placed the Konohagakure metal symbol in the headband and tied it around Sasuke's head.

Naruto grinned "Your apart of the village again!" Sasuke smiled and saw Naruto yawn "Tired?" He nodded "Yeah, I did not get much sleep last night."  
Sasuke smiled "Roll your sleeping bag out then and go to sleep. I'll wake you up."  
"Are you sure?"  
Sasuke nodded his head "I am positive."

Naruto smiled and was about to walk out and go into another room when Sasuke stopped him "You can roll it out over there stupid, you don't need to leave."  
Naruto scratched the back of his head "Sorry" He went over to one of the corners and rolled out the sleeping bag.

"Are you sure you don't mind if I fall asleep?"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed with his feet planted to the ground. "If I mind I would have said so." Sasuke took a look outside "It will be about sunset in about two hours so you have plenty of time for a nap."  
Naruto smiled "Ok, night."

Sasuke heard Naruto sleeping peacefully within moments.  
Sasuke grinned demonically and his Mangekyō Sharingan started to spin.  
"While you sleep peacefully my Blond I will have my fun!"  
Sasuke got up and walk towards the sleeping Naruto with a lustful look in his eyes "Let's just see how much pleasure we can have Naruto."

Well guys what do you think? Thanks for reading and please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 Lemon,Lime

Hey guys guess who is back with another chapter! This chapter is going to be short though sorry. But I hope you all enjoy it! …there is a lime in here…or maybe its lemon…I am not sure which.

This chapter has been reposted and beta by **Anime-girl-next-door**

Sasuke walked towards him and kneeled down in front of his sleeping blond.  
"Naruto…you have no idea how innocent you look right now." Sasuke licked his lips "So pure and angelic like…it is hard to resist."

Naruto murmured in his sleep and turned onto his back and laid flat.  
"Do you feel me Naruto? Do you feel the emotional wave link that has bonded both of us together for eternity?"

Naruto's nose twitched and Sasuke smiled "_He's so cute._"

Sasuke grinned "They say that people will submit to will in their sleep…lets test that theory Naruto."  
Sasuke went to reach the fly to his pants.

Sasuke was racing back to the Konoha Leaf Village. She just left the land of tea and was eager to get home. "I am so glad Sasuke came back! Now team 7 can once again become a team again! Although I have to admit…Sasuke seemed a little off…he seemed quite eager to get back in the village…and something tells me there is an even more reason to wanting to come back then missing home and his friends."

Sakura frowned at this "_I know he did not come home to see me…I am not stupid as I was when I was twelve, it's clear that he will never see me more than a friend…I get that now. But I am with Lee now anyways so that does not matter…but still…why do I feel like Sasuke has another motive for wanting to be back so badly._"

Sakura shook her head "What am I thinking! I should be happy that Sasuke has come home not suspicious. Get your head in the game Sakura, Sasuke is both your friend and team mate!" Pleased with herself for coming to this decision she sped home and was happy to see the Leaf Village just ahead."

Sasuke unzipped his fly and found his pulsing member already hard.  
Naruto moaned slightly when Sasuke hand made contact with it. He started to stroke it softly from the shift to the tip up and down. Sasuke grinned but then frowned "_What is he dreaming about that is making him so dam turned on?_"

Sasuke wondered then grinned "Let's find out." With the help of his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke gazed a look into Naruto's dream state and entered it.

**Dream Sequence**

Naruto was lying down on a gray sky of pure white clouds. Mist surrounding his body and was barely visible. But thanks to Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan, his blond was clear as day.  
Naruto laid on the floor pants less, his throbbing member fully erect outside his boxers.

Sasuke noticed a form that he could not identify. The only thing he could see was a very faint outline of a neck and body but not head was pulsing Naruto's member causing Naruto to moan out.  
"Uh…ah…eh…please…harder…rub harder."

However was pulsing Naruto was eager to reply  
Sasuke could feel both his blood boiling and his eyes twitching from the sight that was going on before him. "_Who the fuck is touching __**my**__ blond_!" Sasuke thought in a fit of rage.  
Sasuke walked slowly and like a predator stalked towards his blond and the unknown figure who was stoking him.

Naruto heard footsteps coming towards him and opened his eyes just in time to see Sasuke grab the person who was stoking him by the neck.  
Naruto's eyes went wide "S…Sasuke?" Naruto said in shook "What the hell are you doing here? What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto and grinned "Getting rid of an obstacle Naruto."  
The figure that Sasuke held in his hand was off the ground and struggling to get out of Sasuke's grasped.

"Release her Sasuke! Release her now!" Naruto shouted at him and Sasuke could feel his face go red from rage "_**HER**_!"

Sasuke looked down and noticed whoever this was had breasts. Without hesitating Sasuke snapped her neck and the body remained motionless.

Sasuke tossed the body aside and it fell to the ground. He turned his sights back to Naruto with a sadistic smirk plastered on his face. His Sharingan glowing red and spinning.

Naruto's dream changed completely. The female body that was once pleasuring Naruto disappeared. The gray sky and pure white clouds were replaced by a darkened sky and clouds that seemed to bleed blood instead of a cleansing rain.

Naruto was shivering like a twig. Who was this man in front of him? He has not seen Sasuke this furious or angry for a while. The last time he was this angry is when his brother came to visit him and he tried to take him to the Akatsuki.

Naruto tried to sit up so that he could fix his boxers, but found both of his hands and ankles bonded together by demonic red Chandra stings. He could not move his hands or feet at all!

"Sasuke you asshole, why did you kill that girl and release me now!"

Naruto did not like this at all. Sasuke had the look of a mad man on his face and he also did not like the fact that his member was erect still and in the open for Sasuke's eyes to see.  
Sasuke sat just below Naruto's thigh so that his hard member was just in front of him, aching to be touched.

"No Naruto, I will not release you. As for why I killed that girl who was whoring herself in front of you…she touched what is mine!"

Naruto blanched at Sasuke's responded and his mouth fell open "What the hell are you talking about? I am not yours and get the fuck off of me!"

Sasuke tsked and shook his head and grinned down at Naruto "Actually Naruto, you are mine." Sasuke said in a low demonic voice "You will _always_ be _mine_!"

Naruto could feel a lump forming in his throat and he swallowed hard his eyes widened with fear "Sa…Sasu…Sasuke…wh…what the fuck are you talking about! You're my best friend for fuck sake! Get off!"

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto's ear and bit it and whispered "That is exactly what I plan to do Naruto, to get you to get off on this."

Sasuke took Naruto's member in his fist and stared to stroke it from the base to the tip. He stopped on the tip and did a circular motion with his thumb and felt the wetness of pre-cum on his thumb.

Naruto's face blushed red as he felt a wave of pleasure go threw out his body. "N-no Sasuke stop, I…I don't want this! G-get the fuck away fr…" Naruto stopped short when Sasuke squeezed his member hard in his fist causing him to cry out.

He bucked his hips upward to Sasuke fist on impulse. His member was aching for release and because of that he was thinking with his dick not his head.

Naruto continued to buck his hips against Sasuke hand urging him to go faster. Sasuke was eager to comply and moved his fist faster and harder on Naruto's member.

"Ah! Sa…Sasuke!"  
It was music to Sasuke's ears when Naruto cried out his name.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke asked innocently

"Please…I…I am…I am going to…to c...cum!"

Sasuke stopped moving his fist on his shaft and moved his hold hand up to the tip to block out Naruto's release.

"Not so fast my blond, first you are going to answer me two questions first."

"WH-what?" Naruto whined and Sasuke grinned "First off, I want to know who was pleasuring you before me." Sasuke demanded in an acid like tone.

"It… it was…" Naruto stopped short "It was Hinata." Naruto confessed and Sasuke saw red "The Hyuga girl!"

Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke squeezed the tip of his member due to anger.  
Naruto shut his eyes tight "Sasuke! Please!"

Sasuke grinned like a sadist "Fine Naruto, but first I want to hear you say it."  
Naruto opened his eyes slightly; his gaze was clouded with the look of pleasure and lust. "Sa…Say what?"

"I want you to say that you are mine, that you belong to me!"  
Naruto moaned "Sa…Sasuke…I can't…I can't say th..."  
Sasuke squeezed his tip again and Naruto felt like he was going to explode if he did not get his release.

Sasuke leaned over to whisper in his ear "**Say it**, or I will **not** release you." Sasuke words were filled with promise. Naruto knew Sasuke was not kidding.

"I…I"

"Yes?"

Sasuke squeezed him again and that sent Naruto over the edge "Ah! Sasuke! I am yours! I belong to you! Now please give me my release!"

Sasuke chuckled and grinned. His eyes shining triumphantly "As you wish **my blond**!"

Sasuke removed his hand from his member and replaced it with his mouth.  
As soon as his mouth engulfed Naruto member fully in his mouth. Naruto screamed out in ecstasy.  
"Eh! Ah! Sasuke move please!"

Sasuke complied with his blonde's wishes and bobbed his head faster edging Naruto closer to his release."Sasuke! I am going to cum! AH SASUKE! I AM CUMING!

Naruto released his seed like essence into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke took every drop into his swished and swirled Naruto's essence into his mouth, savoring the flavor and taste of it. His blond tasted delicious, like a rare delicacy.

Sasuke swallowed his seed completely and licked his lips with fulfillment.  
He saw his blond with his eyes rolled in the back of his head, gasping for air.

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Just think what this would be like if this was reality." He took his sleeve and whipped his saliva and Naruto's after cum from his member and fixed his boxes and zipped up his fly. Naruto simple stared up at him gasping for breath, than passed out.

**End of dream sequence**

Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan stopped spinning and his eyes went back to normal.  
His blond was still sleeping before him.  
Sasuke saw Naruto satisfied member still released in front of him.

Sasuke was impressed on what the Mangekyō Sharingan dream sequence could do. He could enter someone's dream and whatever he did to them in there happened to them in the real world. But they would still be asleep when he left.

Sasuke was still savoring the taste of Naruto's seed on his mouth.  
Sasuke grinned "_Just wait till I do this to you Naruto and you are awake. I will savior both your seed and reaction_."

Sasuke smiled down at his blond's still sleeping form and released him from the chakra bindings and got off of him.

Sasuke flinched when he felt his own throbbing member in pain when he got off of Naruto.  
"_Dam it! I need to release myself_." Sasuke gazed over at his sleeping blond "_Maybe I can release myself with the help of my blond_. Sasuke thought with a grin, but quickly shook his head on that idea. "_I can't do that! If he wakes up or I release on him I will have a hell of a hard time explaining that to him!_"

Sasuke sighed "Guess I'll do it the old fashion way." Sasuke went over to a chest he had over in the room. And grabbed a midnight blue tunic and pants like the ones he already had on. He walked over to the bathroom that was in his room and shut the door behind him and locked it.

Sasuke stripped off his clothes and hanged his tunic on the hook behind the door and freeing his throbbing member from his pants. He quickly turned on the bathroom ceiling fan and turned on the shower.

He stuck his head under the running hot water and felt his tight muscles and nerves relax a little.  
He then turned on the tub water and the water came roaring out of the tub nozzle along with the water that was coming out of the shower head.

Sasuke put his member so that it was right in the rushing water that was coming out of the tub.  
Sasuke closed his eyes and pretended that the warm water was Naruto's warm insides.

"Eh…Naruto!"

Sasuke started to thrust his hand against his member to add pressure for his release.  
"NARUTO! Sasuke seed release and landed in the water and down the tub drain.  
Sasuke legs shook as he got to his feet after his release. He quickly washed his body and hair and got out of the shower. He dried himself off and quickly got dressed.

A cloud of steam exited the bathroom when Sasuke walked out feeling refreshed and regenerated.  
He smiled when he saw his blond still sleeping soundly when he felt a familiar chakra coming back to the village. Sasuke grinned "Sakura is back!" he peered outside and noticed that it was now sunset "Right on time Sakura."

Sasuke turned back to his blond but frowned at what Naruto said _"__**It… it was…" Naruto stopped short "It was Hinata." Naruto confessed and Sasuke saw red "The Hyuga girl!"**_

_****_Sasuke felt his rage boiling again then grinned demonically "My little blond, I do hope you don't have any feelings for Hinata. I would sure hate to_** kill**_ that emotion from you." Sasuke sighed and smirked "It's time to wake up my blond; we are all going to have fun tonight."

Well guys what do you all think? This was my first shot at this and I think I did pretty well for a female yaoi writer lol. Please read and review. I AM GOING TO IGNORE THE FLAMES IF YOU HATE YAOI YOU SHOULD NOT READ IT!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys I have another chapter for you. This is going to be short so forgive me for that. I hope you all enjoy! WARNING! From here on out this I where the horror, suspense, and everything else I said in the first chapter is going to go down. So if you don't like this _**(smirks) **_Get out now! And for those of you still here, enjoy!

**WARNING! **Lots of swearing in here

Reposted and Beta by **Anime-girl-next-door**

Sakura rushed through the gates of the Leaf Village and started to head to the Uchiha compound. Sakura saw Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Ino "Hey guys! I have some great news for you all!" They turned to Sakura "What's up Sakura?" Sakura stopped in front of them gasping for breath.

"Sasuke is back home and he is a citizen of the Konoha Leaf Village again!" Their eyes widened "Really!" Ino said with a smirk and Sakura rolled her eyes "I know what's going through your head Ino pig and I am going to save you from spreading gossip. I do NOT like Sasuke in a romantic way anymore, so don't go off spreading rumors that I do."

Tenten and Temari grinned at the blush that spread over Ino's face that told them that Sakura was right on the money with that one.

"Eh of course I was not going to do that! I mean we are not twelve anymore Sakura. Besides I know you would not be doing that anyways, you're going out with Lee."  
Sakura glared at her "So if I was not going out with Lee, you would be spreading gossip like the national enquirer?" Ino pretended to think for a moment "No, more like a gossip columnist." Ino said with spunk and Sakura's fist shook with rage.

"Um Lets not fight guys Sakura are we having a welcome home party for him?" Hinata asked and Sakura nodded her head "Yeah, we are all going to go get Sasuke and Naruto and go to Ichiraku and celebrate Sasuke being back."

Hinata nodded her head "Naruto is supervising Sasuke for a month right?"

Sakura nodded her head "How did you know?

"Lady Tsunade told me when I went to the tower."

"The party will be small since everyone is away on different missions and won't be back for two months, but the party will be awesome!"

Sakura turned to Ino "Who is still here?"

"Besides your team and Sasuke...um...Shikamaru, Lee and Neji"

Sakura nodded her head and turned to Temari and Temari shook her head "Not that I don't want to go and welcome the Uchiha home, but I must get back to my own village."

Sakura nodded her head and Temari left leaving Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten.  
Sakura turned to them "You guys go get Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji and I will go get Sasuke and Naruto and meet us at Ichiraku."

Hinata bit her lip and Sakura noticed this "On second thought, Hinata could you go get them? Since you went with Naruto when you cleaned the compound you most know where it is."

Hinata smiled "Thanks Sakura." And they broke off in different directions.

Sakura saw Lee talking to Kakashi and landed on the ground "Guys we are having a part for " "Sasuke's return?" Kakashi answered her and was smirking behind his mask.  
Sakura smiled "Yep, we are having it at Ichiraku. You guys are coming right?"

Lee had fire burning in his eyes "**SO THE YOUTHFUL SASUKE HAS RETURNED TO THE VILLAGE! CHA, I WOULD NOT MISS THIS PARTY FOR THE WORLD MY CHERRY BLOSSOM! I WILL MEET THERE! AH!**"

Lee sped off to the Ramen stand leaving Sakura and Kakashi in his dust.  
Kakashi sighed "We better follow him." Kakashi put his book away and Sakura and Kakashi followed Lee to Ichiraku.

_**(A/N) I am not going to go through the scene with Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru because it will just waste time.)**_

"It's time to get up Naruto." Sasuke said and gave him a littler shake and Naruto opened his eyes and sat up "Whoa, what time is it?" Naruto said his voice still groggy from knelled in front of him and smiled "Sakura should be here soon remember, we are going to Ichiraku after she got back."

Naruto nodded his head. He was still half asleep. _"He's so cute."_Sasuke thought and leaned forward till he was eye to eye with Naruto "You ok?"

Naruto's eyes went wide and scooted away from Sasuke till his back hit the wall. _"Ah, so he does remember the little dream. Perhaps I should play the role of the concerned friend." _  
"Naruto you ok? You have a nightmare or something?" Sasuke asked and Naruto quickly shook his head and got to his feet.

He scratched the back of his neck "No, you just startled me is all I didn't have any nightmares or dreams or anything like that ha-ha."

"_Naruto I can read you like a book. Do you really think denying what you dreamed about will make you feel better? You really should listen to though dreams Naruto, they might be telling you something."_

"That's good, I was only asking because you were** moaning** and **whimpering** in your sleep."  
Sasuke knew saying that would get a reaction out of his blond and Naruto fell for it line and sinker.  
A small blush crept onto Naruto's face.

_"Gotcha!"_

"Naruto are you ok? Your face is red." Sasuke said with a concerned voice and felt a chakra power stepping onto the Uchiha compound.

"_Who is this? This is not Sakura's chakra_."

"Eh I am fine Sasuke."  
Sasuke took a step to where Naruto was standing "You sure? You're acting kind of weird."

"_Ah man, Naruto you got to chill man! If Sasuke suspects anything more then what you're telling him, he is going to think something is up. And what the hell am I going to say to him if he suspects something? Ah it was nothing Sasuke, I just had a dream that you totally dominated my body and you made me cum over it." "Yeah fucking right! I just got to keep this cool it was just a dream, it did not really happen." _

_"So what is it going to be Naruto? You going to confess or are you going to deny?" _

Naruto took a deep breath of air and sighed "Heh, Sorry Sasuke I just had a dream about the demon fox that's all."

_"Checkmate!" _

"If you have a fetish for your fox demon that's great, but don't be so loud next time." Sasuke said and grinned when Naruto's face turned a darker shade of red.

"I don't have a fetish for my fox demon and besides the dream was about you and not him and " Naruto's eyes went wide and quickly covered his mouth with his head.

_"Aw shit, I fucked up big time!" _

_"I knew you would trip up Naruto and confess."_

Sasuke took another step towards Naruto "Really? Care to verify which one?"  
Naruto got away from the wall and step sided till he was away from Sasuke and was behind him

"Which one what?"

Sasuke turned around to face him "Which did I cause you to do? **Whimper** or** Moan**?"  
Naruto blanched at this "Neither! You're my best friend!" _"You should not lie Naruto, it's not becoming of you."_

"Hn, you're not lying right?"

"Eh no it was Hinata who was causing me to do that!" Naruto said shamelessly and Sasuke felt his anger and temper boiling again. He was grateful for the fact that his clan was good at hidden their emotions and temper.

If they were not, Sasuke would have tackled Naruto to the ground right then and there and make him scream his name like he did while he was sleeping. But thanks to his clan, Sasuke outer image was calm and collected while the inside of him was pissed off.

There was a knock banging on the door downstairs.  
**"I'LL GET IT! IT MUST BE SAKURA!"** Naruto shouted and ran downstairs to where the door was leaving a pissed off Sasuke in the room.

_"Silly Naruto, that is not Sakura because I did not sense her chakra why the hell is he dreaming of that bitch Hinata anyways?"Sasuke tightened his fist in a mock of rage "It's not healthy for you to be dreaming or thinking of anyone like that Naruto. You just might cause them to meet an unfortunate ending to their life"_

Sasuke walked out of the room and followed Naruto slowly down the stairs.

Naruto went and opened the door to find Hinata standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hinata!" Naruto embraced her in a hug "How did you know I was here?"

Hinata smiled "Lady Tsunade told me you would be staying here with Sasuke for a little while because you volunteered instead of making an ANBU black op do it."

Naruto stepped back "You are not mad about that are you?"

Hinata shook her head "Of course not I ...I am glad you are doing this f...for your best friend."

Sasuke came to the bottom of the stairs and started to** listen** to their conversation.  
Naruto sighed "That's good, I thought you would be mad at me."

"Of course I am n...not."  
Naruto smirked "In one month we are going to be together I cannot wait."

_**"What!"**_  
Stepped down the last step quietly just in time to see Naruto and Hinata sharing a romantic kiss right in front of him.

_**"YOU FUCKING CUNT! REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM MY BLOND! He is only MINE!"**_

Sasuke cleared his throat to make his presence known and Naruto and Hinata broke apart.  
"Sorry I did not mean to interrupt."

"YOU DIDN'T!" Naruto and Hinata quickly said at once blushing pink.  
"Hn, that's good I guess so when did you two become so close?"

"Oh heh, I forgot to tell you Sasuke. Hinata is my girlfriend and " Naruto trailed off and smiled at Sasuke "wait, only Sai and Sakura know but we are going to tell everyone tonight."  
Sasuke rose a brow "Tell everyone what?"

Naruto grinned "You are going to have to wait till we get there."  
They left for Ichiraku.

**"WELCOME BACK SASUKE!"** Everyone cheered when they entered Ichiraku Ramen Shack.  
Sasuke gave a half smile "Thanks everyone."

_"I most put on an act. If I am hostel then they will think something is up."_Sasuke turned to Hinata and Naruto. _"And I cannot afford to be too hasty"_

With a round of questions and answer thrown at Sasuke everyone seemed to have a good time. Naruto as always eating many bowls of BBQ pork Ramen and Kakashi reading his book. And Bashed Sai on the side of the head for trying to take it.

Ino and Shikamaru brought a bottle of wine for the party and Ichiraku had saki as well.

Naruto walked over to where Sasuke was sitting with Hinata at foot.  
"You wanted to know what's going on well I am about to tell everyone after I do I have a favor I am going to ask you."

Sasuke nodded his head and Naruto tapped his wine glass that he had in hand with his spoon.  
"Um, excuse me everyone I would like to say something to you all."

Sasuke signaled for Sasuke to stand and Sasuke did so. _"What is he doing?"_

Hinata quickly went around to Naruto's side and Naruto put his arm around her waist.  
Naruto cleared his throat and smiled at the people who he not only considered his friends but his family.

"As you all know, Hinata and I have been together for two years not long after the attack on the Hyuga clan leaving only Hinata and Neji as the two remaining members of the Hyuga clan."

Both Neji and Hinata's eye seemed to darken at the memory.

"But...what i did not know back then that I do right now is that I am one of the luckiest men alive. If Hinata was not alive right now, I would not be having my soon wife to be standing next to me."

Everyone excluding Sakura and Sai had their mouth open in shock. Neji smiled to the couple "Naruto does that mean you are getting married?"

Both Hinata and Naruto blushed pink "We are!"

Sasuke leg's gave out on him do to shook and he fell back in his chair.  
Sakura felt tears of joy running down her face and Sai smiling for once.  
There was a round of cheers and tears of joy for the happy soon to be couple.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled "I want you to be my best man Sasuke...will you do this for me?"  
Sasuke world and heart shattered into pieces. "_**My blond...how could you do this to me! After all the hell I had to go through just to get back here...You are going to marry that cunt HINATA! You do not know me as well as you think you do if you really think I am going to allow THAT to happen! Oh my blond...you have pushed me too far. I was going to enjoy you first and let you be carefree and innocent longer under my watchful gaze. But I can no longer do that because you pushed me too far! Now instead of you being free and chain less. You will be out of everyone's eyesight but my own. Bound to me and only me and chained to my bed as you should be. Naruto I made a promise to you after I defeated you at the valley of the end and I plan to keep it. My blond...my Naruto...I went through such hell to get back to you...NOW I WILL PUT YOU THREW HELL TO KEEP YOU WITH ME!" **_

"Sasuke?" Naruto brought him out from his thoughts  
Sasuke looked up at him, his face plain with no emotion. "Hn, I don't know Naruto...can I think about it first?"

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's request, he thought his best friend would be happy for him and be more then happy to be his best man, not think about it."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Sure Sasuke, that's fine with me."  
Sasuke gave a half smile and rose to his feet "Well then if you will excuse me, I am going to be going home now."

Naruto frowned "But...but this party was for you...are you really going to leave."  
Sasuke sighed at Naruto's stupidity "If you will look around you Naruto everyone pretty much bailed already."

"Huh!" Naruto quickly spun around to find that Sasuke was telling the truth, everyone pretty much left after the congratulations and cheering, the only ones who were still there was Sakura, Lee, Hinata, and Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto gave a small laugh "Heh, yeah I guess it's ok. I'll be leaving here soon myself...oh yeah! You said you had something to tell me too, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke grinned "I'll tell you later, see you." Sasuke left the part and went back to the compound.

When he entered he opened the door and slammed it shut. His blood was still boiling from the party. If he knew Naruto was planning on marring Hinata, he would have stolen Naruto from here the moment he made himself known to him again.

He went up to his room and just stood there. His whole body felt hot and irritated he went into the bathroom to splash cool water on his face and turned around to see his tunic hanging on the hook. Naruto's seed still on it.

Sasuke grinned "_I am going to help him get the message without saying a word_."Sasuke took his tunic off the hook and put a chakra draining spell on it. It would drain the chakra whoever touches it after wards. Then he put it right on the sink leaving his blond a little clue as of what is yet to come.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and sat in a chair that was hidden in the dark part of the room. The only light that shined through it was the full moon that glowed a soft eerie light in the room making Sasuke look like a demon with his red eyes glowing in the darkness.

_**"Come to me my blond, I want to play a little game."**_

Not long after wards, Sasuke heard Naruto coming into the door and quickly ran upstairs.  
"**AW DAM IT, WHERE THE HELL IS THE BATHROOM IN THIS PLACE!**" Naruto screamed while doing the pee dance. Naruto saw a light and noticed it was a bathroom. "Heh, so here it is!" Naruto quickly went inside and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke grinned _**"Find my little clue and remember my little blond, OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"**_  
"Ah! That is much better!" Naruto said after he went to the bathroom and flushed. He went to the sink and moved the tunic that was in the sink to wash his hands. He dried them off and went to put the tunic back on the sink when he noticed a white liquid still on it.

Naruto raised his brows "What the hell?"

Sasuke grinned "He found it!"Sasuke got up from his chair and walked over to where the door was and did a hand sigh to seal the doors and windows of the room. They quickly glowed red then became clear when the spell was done. Sasuke panted one of his feet on the door and leaned against it. His eyes spinning and filled with lust and want. _**"Come to me my blond, I want to make you cum!"**_  
Naruto picked up the tunic to get a better look at it. It was the same tunic that he saw Sasuke in when he had that dream!

_**(Flash Back To Dream) **_

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in his ear **"Just think what this would be like if this was reality." **He took his sleeve and whipped his saliva that fell from his mouth due to the delectable site of making Naruto cum his member by his own hand. He fixed his boxes and zipped up his fly. Naruto simple stared up at him gasping for breath, than passed out.

_**(End of Flash Back) **_

Naruto eyes went wide and he stared down again at the white liquid that was mocking him, warning him of the bad things to come. _"It...it was just a dream...Sasuke would not do that to me...he does not think of me in that way...he is my best friend."_

Reality hit Naruto like a ton of bricks on his chest. _**"That is why Sasuke was not happy for me when I told him that Hinata and I were getting married and that i why he said he had to think about it when i asked him to be my best man!" **_

Naruto could feel his breath quicken and his throat tighten from the fear and terror that was pulsing through out his body. He felt like his chakra and energy was drained from him.

"Oh my god...I...I have to get out of here now!"

Naruto quickly opened the door and froze dead in his tracks when he saw Sasuke leaning casually against the door.

Sasuke looked up at him with a demonic smirk plastered on his face, his Mangekyo Sharingan spinning.

Naruto could feel himself shaking but quickly tried to pull himself together and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke was amused. His blond was putting on a tough front, but on the inside he was scared and afraid of him.

"What is wrong Naruto? You look scared, could it be that...you found something interesting in there?" Sasuke said with amusement and Naruto flinched "How did you get that Sharingan?" Sasuke smiled "It was a gift from my brother when I killed him."

Sasuke put his foot down and took a step towards Naruto and Naruto took a step back.  
Sasuke grinned "Why Naruto what is wrong, could it be that you are afraid of me?" Sasuke asked innocently but already knew the answer, Naruto glared at him "Hell no!"

"Really, are you sure? You seem more timid to me." Sasuke laughed and walked more towards Naruto. Naruto bypassed him and ran for the door. When he reached for the knob he felt a shock go through his whole body and slammed against the wall and fell.

Sasuke tsked "I would not try that again Naruto, unless you enjoy pain...do you enjoy pain Naruto?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto shock his head.

Sasuke sighed _"Too bad, I could be the cause of the pain and he could be the receiver of the pain."_  
"Aw, so I guess that masochism is not your thing then, huh Naruto?"

Naruto glared up at him "You twisted demented fuck! You have lot your mind Sasuke, you are crazy!" 

Sasuke chuckled and walked in till he was in front of Naruto and keeled down in front of him.

"Don't** ever** call me **crazy **again Naruto. You would not like the** outcome** of those **words**." Sasuke said his voice filled with promise

"Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke grinned and leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear  
"Because as you said Naruto **I am crazy**, I am crazy...for **you**!"

"What the fuck are you saying!" Naruto screamed. He found some of his chakra and pushed Sasuke away and got to his feet.  
"Your my best friend for fuck sake! What the fuck are you thinking!"

Sasuke stared at him "I am thinking...that I want you to be mine and only mine. For you to give yourself to me completely and fully."

Naruto's eyes widened "Wha...Sasuke...your my best friend...I am marrying Hinata...you got to let those feelings go." Naruto said softly

Sasuke felt his eye twitch when Naruto said Hinata's name**. "NEVER SAY HER NAME AGAIN! NEVER FUCKING SAY THAT FUCKING CUNT BITCH NAME AGAIN!"** Sasuke screamed

Naruto glared at him "I am marrying her Sasuke, I belong to her!"

Sasuke grinned and appeared right next to Naruto before he even blinked "Really Naruto? Because when I was giving you pleasure in your dream, I made you scream that you were mine."

Naruto flinched at the memory "_Ah! Sasuke! I am yours! I belong to you! Now please give me my release!"_

"It...it was not a dream then?" Naruto said fearfully

"Yes and no. You were dreaming Naruto, but what I did to you in your dream is also what I did to you in reality."

Naruto felt sick to his stomach "So...then that white liquid was..." Naruto stopped short and bit on his lower lip

"Yes Naruto, it is exactly what you think it is. That was your seed that you spilled when I caused you to ejaculate from pleasure. You really should listen to your dreams Naruto, they might be telling you the future."

"What the hell are you saying?"

Sasuke tsked, "My blond you disappoint me, I thought you would have figured it out by now...but i guess not, how sad."

Naruto clenched his fist "Then why don't you enlighten me Sasuke! Tell me what the hell you are after and why you are doing this! I can see now you did not just come back to this village because you missed all of us and your home. Why the hell did you really come back!" Naruto demanded

Sasuke smirked demonically and backed away from Naruto "I gave you too little credit my blond, it seems you put more pieces to this little puzzle then I thought you did, I am impressed Naruto." Sasuke said with admiration

Naruto felt like spitting at the asshole "I have need to impress you Uchiha! Now answer my questions!"

Sasuke inwardly flinched when Naruto called him by his last name instead of his first, Sasuke shrugged "I already answered two of your questions with one response Naruto. I came back here to be with you, You are my blond and you are mine! And I will hurt or kill anyone who gets in my way."  
Fear consumed Naruto's scent and aura.

Sasuke moaned at the sight in front of him_ "My blond, you look so innocent and edible when you are afraid, it's a real turn on for me." _

__Naruto bit on his lower lip again to try to hold himself together. "Why are you doing this Sasuke! If you like me so much why did you not have the fucking balls to tell me before. Why the fuck did you wait up till now when I am about to get married to the girl of my dreams a month from now! If you confessed to me before you left then I could have turned you down, maybe if that happened you would not have that fucking killing glare in your eyes."

"I am not going to kill you Naruto so just relax...however...if your friends interfere they will not be so **lucky**."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with fear picking at his heart "Leave them out of this Sasuke!"

"Now the first thing you are going to do Naruto is break up with Hinata and call off your engagement."

Naruto glared at Sasuke "I am not doing that Sasuke! I love Hinata and we are going to be married in a month from now! I am not breaking up with her nor am I calling off my engagement to her!"

Sasuke was not amused his sharingan spinning due to rage "If you care about the sake of her health, you will, after all…it will be hard to marry a dead girl."

"Hinata!" "You would not dare!" Sasuke smirked "Oh yes Naruto, I would. I would also kill anyone else who got in my way of possessing you for my own. Lee, Hinata, Sakura, they are all just obstacles in my way, and I would not hesitate to kill each and every single villager in this whole dam village if I had to! If that would make you bend to my will, wants, and needs."

"I am giving you one day Naruto to call off your engagement if you do not, I will force your hand and make you do it. I will bring Hinata here and make her suffer, I will rape the bitch over and over till her throat is raw from screaming and then I will slice the cunt's throat and have her die in a pool in her own blood, all while you arer watching."

Naruto could feel himself start to hyperventilate. He knew the words Sasuke was speaking were true. He was too obsessed with him, too far deep in the lust for him that he would make due to that promise he just made.

Naruto tightened his fist _**"I am not going to let you hurt my friends without a fight!" **_

Naruto came charging at Sasuke full force ready to punch him. Sasuke easy dodged the punch and grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled both of his hands behind his back, binding them there.  
Naruto back landed on Sasuke's chest when he pulled him from behind.

"Gotcha, my blond."

Naruto struggled "How the hell did you move so fast?"

Sasuke grinned "We are at the Uchiha compound Naruto, my turf and while I am here my speed and strength doubles." Sasuke grinned "Compared to me right now, you are a weak child who needs to learn his place."

Sasuke licked the back of Naruto's ear causing him to shiver "And I am going to be the one to teach you."

Sasuke put red chakra bonds on Naruto's legs and wrists and pushed him onto Sasuke bed."  
Naruto's eyes went wide when Sasuke stripped off his tunic leaving him bare chest

"Sasu...Sasuke...what are you doing?" Naruto said fearing the answer.

Sasuke had a smile only a sadist would have on his face **"I am going to make you mine Naruto!"**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. THE CHOICE IS UP TO YOU!

Ok guys no this is not an update but this has to do with the story. I wanted to know if you all wanted a sequel?

_**WARNING!: **_if I make a sequal for this story it will be ending next chapter and there will be a cliffhanger ending and no lemon.

If you guys don't want a sequal the story will be much longer and have more details to it.

so please choose ONE!

A/Yes a want a sequal

B/NO! NO SEQUAL! I WANT THE STORY LONG!

Thanks!


	7. My Blond! Lemon!

_**Warning! Lemon like smut yaoi ahead! Plus lots of swearing! You have been warned!**_ This is my first crack at this so be nice.

By the way if you have not figured this out yet but when I make them talk, _like this_ they are speaking to themselves (meaning they are talking in their heads and not aloud) and if they are speaking like **this** then they are p***ed or making words of promise! Or if they are speaking like _**this **_then they are talking to themselves inside their head and they are p***ed. Sorry I Just wanted to clear that part up.

One more thing! I found this question to be hilarious. "Are you sick minded?" Why do I think that is funny? Because I already cleared that question up! But I'll have to clear it up in this one as well I guess. No I am not sick minded. I just find the object of possessive and obsession fascinating. How a person can be normal and sane one minute and be insane and a sadist the next. So please no flaming if you think the story is crazy or sick. I warned you in the first chapter about this story.

Reposted and Beta by **Anime-girl-next-door**

Naruto's eyes went wide "Sasuke y-you can't! D-don't you know that what you're about to do is rape!"  
Sasuke grinned and tilted his head to the side, his eyes full of amusement and lust "Do you really think I care about that Naruto?" Sasuke asked while climbing on top of him and straddled his lower waist till he was right on top of his lower area, and rubbed his erection against Naruto's.

Sasuke noticed Naruto flinched and grinned, "Can you feel that Naruto? Can you feel the lust between us?"Naruto bit on his lip refusing to dignify Sasuke with an answer.

_"Ah so you want to play it that way, eh Naruto? That is just fine with me my Blond. This will make things very interesting."_

Sasuke rolled his hips harder against Naruto. The friction was causing the bulge to grow and become more erect and he could feel Naruto going through the same thing.

Sasuke moaned "Pleasure accompanies pain Naruto; I felt my pain when you announced that you were marrying Hinata. Now it is your turn to feel a little pain."  
Sasuke got a hold of Naruto's member and slightly started to message it.

Naruto started to pathetically thrash and move about. He did not like this at all, **"SASUKE STOP!"**  
Sasuke leered down at him and had a demonic grin on his face, his eyes glowing red still from the eerie darkness that consumed his whole being and it was as if he was the king of darkness, and Naruto was Sasuke's prey and was at his mercy.

Sasuke slid down Naruto's waist not lifting himself off of his blond, and by doing so he humped his way down Naruto's waist till his hands were right below Naruto's throbbing dick that was just waiting for his attention and touch that only Sasuke could give and fulfill.  
He noticed Naruto shiver and his grin deepened and placed his hands right on Naruto's member erecting it more to life.

He slowly started to message Naruto's balls and base. He moved his hand slow and soft at first, then fast and hard.

Naruto cried out in shock, "Ah! St-stop!" Sasuke ignored him "_I am going to ignore you said that my blond…on second thought…maybe this will be part of your pain lesson's. One of the many lessons' you will have to learn my blond or everyone around you will die."_

"Do you really want me to stop Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head yes "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded his head again. Sasuke sighed "Alright my blond, time for you to learn the first act of pain. But this pain was not caused by just me alone Naruto, it was caused by you as well. This is the first step of, **Four Steps Of Sinful Pain**!"

_"You are going to have to learn the hard way my blond if you are going to give in and yield to me willingly. And if you have to go through some pain for the pleasure, then that is fine with me. Because I will pleasure us both till you scream my name and tell everyone who you belong to."_

Naruto was confused "_Four steps of sinful pain? What is he talking a_…" Naruto stopped short when he felt a great surge of pain growing below his belt. Naruto cringed in pain and tried to squish his legs together to try to lessen the pain he was now feeling. It felt like his dick was on fire and it got rolled over by a wheel or got cut by some sharp object." It was hard for Naruto to figure out why he was feeling like this.

He glared up at Sasuke and gave him a questionable painful look. Sasuke on the other hand was completely turned on and aroused by the look on the blonds face. It stroked his ego completely to know that he was causing Naruto pain, but in a pleasurable way.

"What is the matter my blond? Sasuke used his legs to spread open Naruto's legs, "Are we feeling a little bit of pain?"

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto glared daggers at him and flinched "Yes you asshole, what the hell did you do to me Sasuke!"

Sasuke tsked "Hn, I guess you could not figure out why I asked you if you were sure you wanted me to stop. This is what happened, Naruto."

Naruto was confused, "What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?"  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his hand back on Naruto's aching member and Naruto cried out "Eh…ah…n…no!"

Sasuke smiled down at him with his sadist like smiled "Yes, Naruto! You still don't understand do you? When you get highly aroused you have needs that must be for filled or your poor dick suffers. For example, when I started to erect you, you got sexually aroused and excited for my touch and your release. When you told me to stop your dick was unable to release, hence causing you pain and discomfort for yourself."

Sasuke gave a fake sympathetic sigh, "If only you would listen to your body and not your mind, which would make this so much easier. But then again your determination and refusal to give up are one of the many things I like about you Naruto."

Sasuke put his hand under Naruto's chin in a loving way and Naruto attempted to bite Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke was able to pull away before he had a chance.

Sasuke chuckled and grinned at Naruto, "My, my, Naruto, you never cease to surprise me."  
"I don't care if I sur…"  
"I never knew you were into the masochism my blond!"

Naruto's eyes went wide in fear "N-no…I-I am n-not into…th-…" Naruto did not get to finish because Sasuke leaned over and bit Naruto's neck. Not a big bite, but good enough to draw a little blood and cause Naruto pain.

**"AH, SASUKE STOP!"**

Sasuke ignored the screaming blond next to him. Sasuke felt like he was in heaven! He sucked the blood that was coming out of the small bite like wound that he just inflicted on his blond.  
He swirled his saliva coated tongue over the blonds wound, sustaining his hunger to possess his blond completely. But, Sasuke was getting impatient and tired of waiting! He wanted to take Naruto completely at the Valley Of The End, but did not.

So he vowed to take him the next time he saw him. But knew that could not be since he was with Orochimaru. So he had to wait even longer. Well now the time was here and now. Sasuke was tired of waiting. And he was having his blond tonight! **Willingly** or by **Force**.

He pulled away from his blond and licked his sweet blood off his lips, cherishing the sweet, sinful, and metallic taste. Sasuke could not help but to just stare down at his blond with a lustful gaze in his eyes. He felt so incomplete. It was as if Naruto was a drug and Sasuke was the addict, he just could not quit. Sasuke could not wait till he put his big, hot, cum filled member into Naruto's tight virgin ass!

He already told his blond his intention and showed that he was serous when he stripped him of his jacket and shirt leaving his lushes, delectable, virgin blond at his mercy."

_"Wait a second…__**virgin**__!"_

_He had to know the answer to his number one question! Was Naruto a virgin?_  
"Naruto, I am going to ask you something important… are you a virgin? A back door virgin?"

Naruto eyes went wide as he stared up at him _"Where the fuck is he going with this? What the fuck does he mean am I a backdoor virgin?"_

Naruto thought about it for a moment _"Oh hell no! I will not let him touch me! But then again I am kind of not…sort of… Lee and I got so drunk we drunk fucked a little. But I pushed him off before he was fully in me…so I guess I am not…or am I… I did not bleed so I guess I am." _Naruto thought of the image and shuddered.

_It was a good thing he was shit faced otherwise Lee would never have seen him at all. Luckily Lee does not remember anything but apologized on his hands and knees. Naruto forgave him of course. It was before Lee and Sakura started dating and Naruto swore he would never tell Sakura anything that happened._

**(A/N NARUTO AND LEE ARE NOT A YAOI COUPLE IN THIS FICTION! IT WAS A DRUNKEN MISTAKE! Also I do not think there is such things as a particle virgin…but for the sake of the story just make it so!)**

****Naruto thought about how funny the situation was back then and accidentally chuckled a little bit aloud and Sasuke felt his eye brow twitch. "What is so funny Naruto?" Sasuke asked glaring down at him and moved till he was face to face with him.

"Oh shit! What the hell do I do now?" Naruto felt like a small animal trapped in a cage with a big animal, and if he did not think of something fast then that big animal was going to pounce.

"Eh nothing Sasuke, wh-what did you ask me again."

"I will let that laugh that you just made go…for now…I asked if you are still a backdoor virgin."

"Oh yeah…" _"Dam! I still don't know what to tell him! If I tell him no…I know he will force himself on me…because I am still pure…but if I tell him I already did it with someone…I would not be telling a lie fully…I…I bet he will leave me alone then. Why would he want me if I am already tainted?"_

(**A/N (hides behind chair) Bad idea Naruto!)**

Naruto stares up at Sasuke half halfheartedly "No Sasuke, I am not a back door virgin." Naruto said triumphantly and smirked up at Sasuke.

But that smirk quickly went away when he saw this hell like look, on Sasuke's face and his aura becoming an evil demonic vibe or true power and rage. If there was a time that Naruto wished he could call back what he just said, it would be now.

Sasuke had snapped, **"So Naruto, someone else took you, eh?"**  
Naruto shivered, "W-well…sort of…see-" **"Who was it?"** Sasuke head was downward his face was unseen able due to his hair in his face. "Huh? Wha...what do you mean who wh-"

Naruto voice was caught in his throat when he saw Sasuke's eyes spinning and seemed to be glowing fire red **"Who the fuck took you!"** Sasuke screamed and removed a blade that was in a holder on the side of his pants.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the gleam of the blade in the small little window in the corner. He could not see the holder or the blade because the moon was hidden behind the clouds. Naruto now wished the moon would go away again so he would not have to stare at this demon that was hovering and leering over him.

The crazy smirk, the heavy breathing, the blood lust look in his eye. Sasuke looked like a runaway convicted obsessive cold killer, who did not have his fix yet. His fix, of blood and mayhem upon the innocent people of his home!

Sasuke saw the fear and terror in Naruto's eyes and could feel his bulge, begging to be released from his pants. "_**That's it my little blond be scared, fear me, cower in front of me, be fearful of your pathetic friends lives and well being, And when the right moment comes I will take each and every one of them away from you, piece by piece or in another case, limb from limb**__._"

**"If you will not tell me, then I guess I will force it out of you."** Sasuke said in a calm voice that held promises to it.

Sasuke licked his dry lips and leaned over to claim Naruto's mouth onto his own. Biting on his lower lip, begging for entrance to Naruto's mouth. When Naruto did not grant him entry, he bit down hard his lower lip, causing Naruto to gasp and allow Sasuke entrance.

He explored his lush like mouth, his tough remembering each and every detail and taste. He tasted so good, that he should be considered an addictive drug that is only proscribed to Sasuke. No one else!  
Naruto had enough! He thrashed about trying to remove Sasuke from his mouth.

He removed his mouth from Naruto with a stream of saliva following and whispered "You taste so good Naruto, and I just want more and **more**."

Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke go to his neck again. The same place that he bit him before. "N-no! Sasuke don't!"

**"No! I won't stop! Your mine and someone tainted you. I am going to clean you completely**."

Naruto shivered "H-he did not fully take me Sasuke! You don't have to do this!"

Sasuke looked amused "Oh really? Are you trying to save your friends Naruto? Or are you just trying to save yourself from me?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin roughly "I want an answer now Naruto, who did it?"

Naruto bit his lower lip "He did not take me Sasuke! We were drunk, and neither Lee nor I knew what we were doing! I sobered up in time to realize what was going on and got Lee off of me before he co..." Naruto eyes grew wide at the mistake he just made. He just fed Lee to a demon and that demon was Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned and released Naruto's chin "Lee, eh?" his grin grew, **"Interesting...tell me Naruto...if you did not sobered up to realize what was going on, tell me what would have happened?"**

****Naruto was digging himself deeper into a hole, "I don't know?" Naruto said and bit his lower lip again, this time harder.

Sasuke stared at him "I know what would have happened." Sasuke paused and his face became red due to rage and anger **"You would have let him fuck you!"**

Sasuke stood up from the bed and removed his pants, leaving only his black boxers on. His muscles and skin toned from the years he was away training with Orochimaru. Each abs chiseled to perfection and god like muscles to accompany them. Sasuke looked like a fucking sex god!

Naruto knew he was blushing because his face felt hot. Sasuke grinned "Take a good look Naruto, because when I get inside you, you will be rolling your eyes inside your sockets from the pleasure you will be feeling."

Naruto felt himself shiver again, "Sasuke please don't do this! Y-you're a good person…not many believe it…but I still do! So please! Please don't do this!"

Sasuke tsked, "That is one of your weakness Naruto; you always see the good in people." Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto by the hair and pulled him to his feet and released his hair. Naruto was still in the chakra binds on his hands and legs so he could not move at all.  
Sasuke took his sword and put it right in front of Naruto's face "I am bad Naruto, I am evil, and if you don't be still and let me like a good boy and let me fuck you…well then..." Sasuke paused for a moment and made a motion with his knife "I hope your friends have their wills written!"

Sasuke slashed Naruto's pants and they fell to the ground leaving only his blood red boxers on.  
Even though Naruto still had his boxers on him, felt naked in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke licked his lips again, "We can do this the easy way or hard why Naruto, but either way I am having you tonight. Either one tickles my fancy, my blond. Either you're under me willingly and we are both screaming in ecstasy or I have under me and screaming till your throat goes raw and you are resisting me. I don't care which one my blond, they are both a turn on for me."

Naruto shivered and started to whimper "Please, don't do this Sasuke, **JUST LET ME THE FUCK GO!**"

Sasuke leaned in and gave Naruto a wet lick on the side of his cheek and whispered **"Never, the sooner you learn to submit to me Naruto, the safer your friends and loved ones will be. I wonder how the Hokage will feel when she finds her apprentices hand in a box, fresh cut from the body. Tell me Naruto, do you think she would like that gift?"  
**

_"No...not Sakura!"_

"Leave her out of this Sasuke! Leave my friends out of this!" Sasuke laughed "But why? When I can use your friends to possess you? Your friends may be your ally Naruto, but they are also your biggest weakness!" Naruto felt his breath shorten due to fear "But why use them? Just leave them alone Sasuke!"

Sasuke shook his head I told you "I will hurt or kill anyone who gets in my way and if your friends get killed because you will not submit. That will be on your concerns not mine. I could not give two ** about this village Naruto; you are the only gem surrounded by junk."

"Now will you be willing or do I have to use force?" Sasuke asked and Naruto looked up at him and grinned. He leaned over and whispered "**I rather fuck a poison ivy and termite infested tree hole then let your dick fuck my ass!"**

Sasuke sighed and pushed Naruto back onto the bed and he landed on his back.

"I guess that your unwilling then?" Sasuke had a sadist look on his face and his eyes were wide. They were not wide from shook, but from something else, something Naruto could not figure out. "That is fine by me." Sasuke made a few hand signs and his finger tips glowed purple.

Naruto raised his eyebrows "Sa...Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto demanded and Sasuke ignored him and stood in front of him. He took off his red boxers and lifted up both of his legs and placed one of his hands on both of Naruto's upper legs and pressed his nails into them till it hurt.

Naruto cried out in pain, "Sasuke! Ah! W-what the hell are you doing!"  
Sasuke ignored him and released the chakra binds on his legs.

Naruto's eyes went wide _"He is letting me go?"_

Naruto sat up and tried to move his legs, he couldn't! Naruto glared at Sasuke and saw an amused look twinkling in his eyes "What the hell did you do to me Sasuke?" Naruto demanded

Sasuke grinned down at him "Just a little something to make your legs be still and for you to relax. It's a little something I learned from Orochimaru before I made him take a dirt nap. It makes your legs numb so you cannot move or feel them and it is also a powerful aphrodisiac."

Naruto blinked when Sasuke released his legs and walked away to sit in a chair in the corner.

_"What the hell is he doing now?"_

Naruto's thoughts stopped short when he heard Sasuke moaning from the chair he was sitting in.  
_"What the fuck?"_

Naruto struggled to sit up and looked over in Sasuke's direction to see what the hell he was doing, he wish he didn't. That creep was masturbating in the corner!  
"Heh...uh...eh... if...if you...ah...a-agreed...ha...to be...moan...willingly...Na...uh...Naruto...th-there...could...be so much...ha...ha...pleasure...between us...ah ugh... be...my willing...eh...urk...Naruto!"

Naruto felt a warm feeling going on in his lower area. _"Dam it! Due to that dam aphrodisiac Sasuke is turning me on!"_

Naruto heard Sasuke chuckle over in the corner and forgot that he was completely exposed to him!  
He heard the shuffle of released clothing and the pat of footsteps walking over to the other side of the room. He could not see anything from over there.

He felt his arms cramp up and fall back on his back. The ache that he felt was unbearable.  
Sasuke came towards him, now bare, with the bottle of lube in his hand and grinned.

"How do you feel Naruto? Erect?" Sasuke chuckled and Naruto glared at him, "Go fuck yourself!"

Sasuke opened the lube and coated his member with it. He chuckled and dropped the bottle on the floor after he was done, "Why would I do that Naruto? I have **you**."

Naruto's eyes went wide as Sasuke positioned his ass in the air and his legs, resting on Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke grinned when he saw the flash of fear and pleasure in Naruto's eyes."

"My little blond you look so good like this, you have no idea what you do to me." Sasuke said and saw Naruto's member fully erect. "I knew you wanted me Naruto and I have a little secret for you."  
Naruto did not respond to him. "**There is no aphrodisiac, and this is created by your own doing.**"

Naruto's eyes went wide "No it's not! You're lying!"

"No I am not." Sasuke paused and squeezed Naruto's member tight and Naruto flinched "This is caused by your own doing."

Naruto shook his head from side to side quickly "No it is not! L-let me go!"

Sasuke sighed _"What a pity, I was going to stretch you beforehand Naruto. __**Oh well!**__"_

Sasuke inserted only two of his fingers and stretched him slightly then positioned himself just outside his entrance.  
He took Naruto's member into his mouth and started to suck. As soon as he tasted the pre cum he removed his mouth.

"Ready Naruto?" His big member wanted to be released in Naruto's hot entrance  
"N-no! S-Sasuke please don't do this!"  
Sasuke rolled his hips forward and entered Naruto completely.

Naruto felt his whole body grow cold and hot, then the pain of forced entry hit him full force. Even if Sasuke used lube, it hurt like hell because he was not stretched that well before hand.  
Naruto felt tears running down his face from the pain "**AH! SASUKE STOP! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT PLEASE! *hic* IT HURTS!"**

****Sasuke did not even hear what Naruto was even saying, he was lost in the pleasure that he was receiving from Naruto. His tight little blond's insides felt wonderful against his hard dick.

Sasuke rolled his hips faster and harder within Naruto, trying to find the sweet spot. The sweet spot in the nerves that will cause Naruto to cry out in pleasure and beg for more. He had to find it first though. His blood coming out was proof that Naruto was not taking by Lee. The blond was his and was claimed by him!

_**"Heh, so the blond was not telling lies when he said he was not taking by Lee. Naruto my blond, you are mine! As for you Lee, I will take care of you for touching what is mine."**_

Sasuke noticed the blond was in pain. _"Forgive me..." _and he continued to ride and thrust into him  
Naruto sniffed and his tears covered his vision almost entirely. He heard Sasuke moan out in pleasure and rode him even faster and harder.

**"SASUKE STOP! STOP PLEASE!"** _**"Why won't he stop? Does he not see how much pain he is causing me?"**_ He struggled to get out of the chakra strings that bind his hands, but could not, he couldn't even break them.

He attempted to move; Sasuke noticed this and held him firm. He stared down at him with a warning and worried look in his eyes "Do not move, I don't want to hurt you more then I have to."

Naruto was confused, _"More then he has to? He does not want to hurt me? Then why did he force himself?"_

Naruto felt Sasuke moved a tiny bit to the left and thrust full force into him again. Naruto felt himself flinch and gave a tiny quite moan and Naruto's tears ceased.

Naruto felt his face go red _**"Wh-why the hell did I just moan!"**_

Sasuke looked at him and grinned **"Found it!"**

"Wha! Found what Sa..." Naruto did not finish because Sasuke thrust into in the same spot and Naruto moaned out again a little louder.

"Sa...Sasuke...wha...what are you doing to me?" Sasuke smirked at him "I will **show you** and you will **feel it**."

Sasuke thrust and moved harder into that direct spot and Naruto's moan cried out louder.  
Sasuke talked to him while he thrust himself again and again hitting his sweet spot dead on every time. "I found your sweet spot Naruto. The place that you will feel the pleasure I give you full force. **Believe me** my blond, you will be **begging** for more."

Naruto felt a wave of lust and pleasure swirling within his body and knew that Sasuke was not lying about this so called 'Sweet Spot'.

"I...I will not beg you...Sas...AH!" Naruto cried out  
Sasuke smirk grew "That a challenge Naruto?"  
Naruto nodded his head and flinched.

_**"One little rule for you to remember my blond yielding urk, never challenge an Uchiha!"**_

Sasuke took one of his hands and thrust his fist roughly against Naruto's member while thrusting him harder and faster.

"Naruto scream my name, say you want more, and I will comply and fill your need and want. Just do it now!"

Naruto was barely hanging on "_I can't beg! He tied me up, numbed my legs, wants me to not marry Hinata and threatened to kill though I care about!"_ "I...I can't!" Too bad for Naruto that his dick was in pain. It was starting to take over his head.

Sasuke was threatening his release and his dick wanted to release so bad that it was twitching. Sasuke refused to release in till Naruto cried out his name and they cumed together.

"Say it Naruto, I want to hear you scream it."

"Sc...scream what?"

Sasuke grinned and stopped thrusting and stayed put on his sweet spot within him and removed his hand.

"I want to hear you scream for it, I want to hear you scream my name, I want to hear you scream at the top of your lungs that you want me and that you are mine alone."

Sasuke started to thrust slowly into him and he noticed Naruto to shift and shiver.  
Naruto felt himself tear up emotionally inside. He needed his release he felt like his dick was going to burst.

"I...I can't do that! I should not be as willing as my body is being…y...you did something Sasuke! What did you do to me?"

Sasuke smirked "I did not do anything Naruto, I told you there was nothing and I did not trick you."

"Then why would you say that!" Naruto cried out and Sasuke leaned over to whisper in his ear "Because I wanted to see if your body really resisted me or if you were just being stubborn, and you proved me right. You are just being stubborn and strong willed. Just accept it my blond urk, you want me as much as I want you."

Naruto shook his head from side to side quickly. "No, I...I don't want you! Get off!"

Sasuke growled in annoyance "Your are mine, Naruto! Scream for me now!"

"N...n...no! Ah! G...get...off m-me!"

Sasuke's patients were gone; he was going to have him scream out full force one way or another!  
He removed himself and turned Naruto around, so that he now on his tummy, with his legs on his knees and his ass in the air. He was now on his knees and truth be told Sasuke did not mind the position nor the view he was seeing, in fact he though it suite Naruto nicely.

Sasuke licked his ear and he heard Naruto moan. "Fine then, I'll force it out of you!"

Sasuke forced himself through Naruto again and found the jumble of nerves that was Naruto's sweet spot from before.

"(pant, pant) Say it Naruto, say that you want me! (Pant, pant)"

_**"I...I cannot say that...but I...I...can't hold on anymore! Forgive me...Hinata."**_

Naruto moaned out loud "Sasuke! Pl...please..."

Sasuke grinned "Please what, Naruto?"

Naruto bit on his lower lip "PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!"

Sasuke eyes went demonic and his sadist like grin fell onto his face.

**"As you wish my blond, do what I say."**And started to ride him.

"Na...Ah...Naruto...uh...arch your back for me a little."

Naruto complied and Sasuke grinned _**"That's right my little blond, obey me and yield for me."**_

"Ha-ha good boy Naruto. Now move with me and meet my thrusts."

**"Let me fuck you and let me have you. Because now my little blond uke, you belong to me...Naruto you are mine."**

Sasuke rolled his hips and Naruto met his thrusts making them both come closer to their release and fulfillment.

"Uh Naruto...I...I won't be lasting much longer!"

"I...AH...I can't either!"

"Cum for me my blond, lets cum together."

Naruto nodded his head; he could not fight him anymore! He wanted his release and he wanted it now! Naruto felt a wave of pleasure going throughout him. It was too good to ignore or refuse.

"Sasuke...I...I...am...g-going to..."  
Sasuke nodded his head "Me too, ** with me!"  
"Who do you belong to Naruto?"  
"Wha? I...I can't...AH...Sasuke!"

"Who?"

Naruto started to become dizzy. He felt like his brain was gone and he was not thinking anymore.  
"Ah! I...I belong to you!"

"Who?"

"Y-you!"  
"Who am I?"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, what?"

"U-Uchiha!"

"Then say the whole thing my blond, I want the whole village to hear!"  
**"I BELONG TO SASUKE UCHIHA!"**

Naruto released his seed onto Sasuke's chest while Sasuke released himself into Naruto.

Sasuke panted and grinned "Glad you finally admitted that my blond. Do not forget what I said Naruto, you have till tomorrow night to break up with her. I would really hate to kill her and Naruto blacked out.

Naruto woke up with the sun shining into the room. He found himself back in his clothes (he wears pretty much the same thing) not torn or anything and he felt clean.  
He got to his feet and realized two things. One, his ass was killing and two there was a note scroll in front of him that was tied from the wall.

Naruto removed it and opened it: _**Good morning My Blond, I trust that you slept well. I left early this morning to take care of something. I will be back later on tonight. Do not forget what you have to do today Naruto! I want your engagement to Hinata canceled and over with! YOU ARE MINE AND I WILL NOT SHARE YOU WITH ANYONE ELSE! Do not tell anyone why you broke off your engagement to Hinata. You are a smart figure out an excuse. For if you do tell anyone there ending will be painful! Do not run or hide from me! I will find you and bring you back to me. This is your little test Naruto to prove to me that you can be trusted with a simple task. For if you fail, the only place you will be is chained to my bed post!"**_

Naruto paused reading and shivered  
_**"Do not fail me if you want your friends to stay ALIVE. I love you, my blond; Sasuke"**_

Naruto felt his legs give out and he feel to the floor. "Oh...oh no...p-please forgive me...Hinata."  
and Naruto did what he could only do at that moment and time, he cried.

_**Sasuke**_

Sasuke went walking down the village market to search for an old friend. He got a bunch of angry glares and dirty looks from the town people. But he simply brushed their dirty looks off his shoulders.  
He had a mission right now and he could not lose his focus. There was something very important that he had to take care of before he saw his blond again tonight.

Sasuke could already feel himself go hard again! His blond was sweeter then sin and a drug that was just too good to quit.

As soon as he got a certain someone out of the way, he would go back to his blond even if he had to drag him back there himself. After all, there was still so much Sasuke could teach him. And after what he saw and heard last night, Naruto was an eager student.

Sasuke stopped right outside the 'Leaf Gym of Youth' Sasuke was not surprised by the name. After all this was where Lee worked and was boss. He heard he took over it after Guy retired.

Sasuke smirked "**Let's see if he is still youthful after I am done with him**."

Sasuke scanned his surroundings and could not find any bit of chakra from in or around the building.  
_**"Perfect!"**_

Sasuke walked through the glass doors and locked it behind him and turned opened to close on the walked till his saw Lee in a gym boxing and kicking a large sand bag.

"Pathetic fool! You should not have touched what is mine Lee! I still find it amazing how the hell a weakling like you made it through the academy. The teachers must have overlooked his lack of ability over pity."

Sasuke tsked and walked towards Lee. His blade hidden on his side, but easy to draw out.

"Lee!" Sasuke shouted and Lee stopped kicking the sand bag to find Sasuke standing behind him.

Lee smiled, "AH SASUKE, WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY?" Lee asked full of energy and positivity.

Sasuke just smirked **"You can die!"**

**Yes the evil cliff hanger **_**(Laughs evil) **_**but the chapter and lemon should make up for it. Please read and review. DO NOT FLAME IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, LEMONS, ECT, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS!**


	8. The Day After

Hi guys! I know I said I would not be updating till like the middle or end of October. But I got some inspiration to write. So let me tell you what's going to go down. After the next chapter is complete the story is going to be fast forward one year. Why? (grins) You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out. To make things easier I am going to have a "Sasuke Prof" and a "Naruto Prof" aka Sasuke profile and Naruto profile to separate them if I need to. Meaning its them talking or thinking. Of course I will continue to use the italic _this_ still if they are thinking. **At the end of the chapter please tell me if the Naruto Prof and the Sasuke prof is a good idea or not!** Also just a quick note here. If you add the story or just pass by and read it. Please review, it helps me out a lot as to what people think of the story so far and maybe ideas they have for the future. Sorry for the long A/N opening ENJOY! WARNING! Sasuke is going to be OOC in this chapter (but he's like that in all of them lol) **WARNING! I DID NOT BETA THE CHAPTER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Naruto prof**

Naruto walked out of the Uchiha compound with his feet dragging and head looking at the ground. He felt horrible inside, it was as if someone poisoned him and it was spreading throughout his whole body. And the poison that was in him was Sasuke.

He spent half an hour alone scrubbing his whole body. But that did not erase the feeling of Sasuke's hands and body on him and it did not erase the guilt and terror that was swelling within him. Naruto knew that Sasuke was true to his word, he would hurt or kill his friends just to posses him.

Naruto shivered as the thought entered his head. What's worse is that Naruto was not that innocent in all of this. He could have fought more; he could have refused and remained emotionless. But no, he thought with his dick instead of his head! He screamed out in pleasure and ecstasy then resist and revolt against Sasuke! And now all of his friends that he considered family were moving target's to a madman!

Naruto slammed his fist on the side of an abandoned house, enough for it to hurt but not bleed. He clenched his fist together and shook it. Tears of sadness and anger were running down his cheeks. He did not know what to do! If he tries to warn anyone, they will be killed before they get the word out. If he ran away, Sasuke promised he will find him. He was a sitting duck!

Naruto knew there was only one way to spare his friends. And that was to do as Sasuke wished, become his and bend to his will. Naruto sniffed and wiped his tears away, pulling himself together.

_"You got to do this Naruto! If you don't your friends are dead!"_ Naruto said to himself coaching himself on. He knew Hinata was by Ino's family owned flower shop because she was picking out flowers for the wedding. That was one of the few things they had to still do for the wedding.

Naruto's heart started to pick up and beat faster when the flower shop came into view. Naruto sighed "Forgive me Hinata, for I am about to break your heart to save your life"

Naruto was just about ten paces away from the door. When a voice called out to him "Hey Naruto!" Naruto stopped and turned around to the voice, it was Sakura!

**End of Naruto prof**

**Sasuke prof**

"Pant pant, Lee this whole thing could have been avoided if you did not touch what was mine."

Sasuke grinned down at the nice handy work he just completed. Lee's incapacitated body slashed beyond neither repair nor recognizable, laid dead in his own blood on the floor. Done in by Sasuke's sword and sharingon.

He licked all around his mouth to clean of the blood that splattered on him. He licked his lips and smirked. "_You were pathetic Lee! You are nowhere near my skill level. I was hoping for a challenge too. I mean you could have at least tried to fight me."_

Sasuke's smirk grew, "_But you didn't, you just kept trying to reason with me, tried to convince me otherwise not to kill you."_

"_Stupid fool, you touched what was mine! You should consider yourself lucky that you did not take his innocence, or I would have seen to it personally that your death would have been nothing but a living hell!"_

Sasuke licked the blood of his finger tips "But then again, torture and pain are so much more fun."

Sasuke looked down at himself and sighed, "I guess I should watch out for the blood that spills out of my next victim."

Sasuke noticed that the black clothes he had on had caked blood on it and frowned, "I cannot go out there looking like this; they might think I _**killed**_ someone."

Sasuke grinned again and noticed there was a shower head with a huge cage like vent on the floor, over near the bathroom. "Lee must have installed a shower in here so that when people want to wash the sweat off of them they can."

Sasuke walked over to it and turned it on and the rushing water came out from the overhead shower head. The blood quickly washed off and Sasuke was now clean of it, but now wet. He grabbed one of the towels and quickly rubbed himself down. He was still wet but at least he was not dripping wet.

"I better leave Lee's body here for now, it's getting dark, but it is not dark enough for me to bring the body out without being noticed…I'll come later and get it. It will be a nice surprise for Naruto."

Sasuke felt his body go hot from the memory of his blond and what they shared last night, "_My blond, my Naruto, I did this for you…no for us! He touched you my blond and for that he had to pay. No one touches what is mine. And if they do, they are dead."_

Sasuke could feel himself getting aroused again, _"My blond, I love you. Oh how I love you. You have not as of yet exspernced all four steps of sinful pain yet my blond, but you will. You felt three steps so far my blond. But let us hope we do not get to the fourth Naruto. For if we do, you will not like it."_

Sasuke turned his attention back to his blade. To get his mind off of Naruto, Sasuke cleaned his blade off and the floor. He tied Lee's small body in a small bag. A normal human could not fit in such a small bag. But since Sasuke cut him to pieces, it was possible. He put the bag in a small plastic trash bag so it would not leek blood and locked the door on the way out so no one could get back in.

He jumped over some roof ways and landed on the ground further away from where Lee was.

When Sakura and Hinata came into his sight "_Perfect, time to find out if you did your part my blond."_

**End of Sasuke prof**

**Naruto prof**

"Lady Tsunade would like to see you! She said it was something important that had to do with your wedding!" Sakura hollered will delight and smiled. Naruto felt his body go tight, Sakura frowned "Naruto are you ok?" She asked in a concerned voice

Naruto smiled, "Are you kidding? I am great! I have never felt better!" "Good, I am glad...I thought something was wrong or something... kind of silly huh?"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah...ha-ha" _"I can't let off what I am feeling, Sakura is smart and she will be able to figure out what's going on or suspect something is up! I got to play it cool!"_

Sakura cleared her throat, "Anyways, did Sasuke give you his answer yet?"

Naruto's head shot up "Answer to what?"

She raised a brow at him "Hello? Anyone home in there? His answer as to wither or not he will be your best man or not at the wedding? I mean you live with the guy, he has not given you an answer yet?"

_"Play it cool Naruto!"_

Naruto gave a half smile, "Well to be honest, he was asleep after I came home and was gone early dis-morning before I woke up, so I could not tell you that ha-ha."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Honestly, after the years he was away Sasuke has still yet to master the skills of timing and planning."

_"Oh no he got time and planning down Sakura, TRUST ME!"_

"I guess I'll go get your answer for you." She started to turn away but Naruto stopped her by grabbing her arm

"Where are you going?"

Sakura got her arm free, "To go find Sasuke and get his answer."

"_Think fast Naruto, think fast!"_

Naruto laughed, "You know to be honest, I think if I remember correctly he said yes."

Sakura had a confused look on her face "I thought you said he did..."

"Ha-ha, Sakura I was kidding, he said he would."

Sakura sighed then smiled, "That good, I am glad Sasuke agreed. I thought he would be mad or something because you announce your engagement at his welcome home party or something."

_"You have no idea Sakura, and you're lucky because of that."_

Sakura blinked her eyes as if she just realized something, "Wait what time did he leave again?"

Naruto bit his lowered lip "Early dis-morning...why?"

Sakura's eyes went wide "Early dis-morning! Did he at least tell you where he was going?"

Naruto bit his lower lip again "Well...no."

Sakura sighed, "Naruto you moron! You are supposed to keep an eye on him!"

"O-only during the night, calm down Sakura everyone is staring."

Naruto was right about that, pretty much every by stander stopped to see what all the noise was about. Sakura blushed red with embarrassment, "Thanks a lot Naruto." she whispered and Naruto grinned. The by standers continued on with their everyday activities when they figured out that the show was over.

The flower shop door opened and Hinata and Ino stepped out chatting when they noticed Sakura and Naruto.

Hinata blushed "H-hello Naruto...good morning."

Naruto smiled "Good morning Hinata."

Hinata blush a darker pink and Ino grinned, "Wow Hinata, you're really pink! If you're like this when he says good morning now, what are you going to do when you wake up next to each other naked the day after your honeymoon?"

Naruto and Hinata turned red; the only difference was Naruto had a frown on his face.

"Ino, we so don't need your help with vulgar images!"

"Yeah that is my job." a voice said

Naruto turned beside him and noticed Sai showed up.

"Lady Tsunade sent me to tell you she wants to see you since chest less over there forgot."

Naruto could feel a dark aura emitting from Sakura, but she got a hold of herself.

Naruto turned to the tower "I wonder what she could want?" And he hurried off to the tower

**End of Naruto prof**

Everyone watched Naruto take off to the tower and Ino cleared her throat, "Well I have to get back inside the shop now, my mom may still give me some help, but I have to run it since she handed over to me." Sai nodded, "Yeah and I got to go to some anbu meeting." Sakura nodded her head, "Alright I see ya!"

Sakura turned to Hinata "So did you find any flowers?"

Hinata turned pink again and nodded her head, "Y-yes I did, I decided on the white and silver roses."

Sakura smiled "That's great…can I ask you something Hinata?"

Hinata nodded "Well…when Naruto left just now…did her seem…I don't know…more on edge to you?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "No, not really…he did seem a little guilty though…or nervous…do you think he is having second thoughts about the wedding."

Sakura quickly shook her head "No way, Naruto is crazy about you Hinata! He would never back out of the wedding because of cold feet or anything. You guys are destined to be together."

Hinata felt her face go red "Thanks Sakura."

"And guess what! Naruto told me that Sasuke said he will be Naruto's best man!"

Hinata's face was beaming when Sakura told her this, she felt like the happiest soon to be bride alive.

Hinata eyes went wide then smiled "Oh look, there is Sasuke."

Sakura turned, "Hey Sasuke!"

**Sasuke prof**

Sasuke walked up to Hinata and Sakura slowly.

"Hey Sasuke how was your first night back?" Sakura asked "Hn, fine."

Sasuke turned his gaze to Hinata and had to restrain himself to not slaughter the girl on sight. He was still mad at the fact that she trying to take Naruto from him.

Sakura noticed Sasuke clothes were a little wet. "Sasuke how did you get all wet?" Sakura asked and Sasuke turned his gaze to her, "I was training." Sasuke said simply and Sakura nodded her head.

"Um…um…Sasuke." Hinata said in a shy voice

Sasuke turned his gaze back to the timid Hyuuga, "Yes?"

Hinata bit her lower lip, "Um…well…I just want to thank you."

Sasuke tilted a brow at her, "For what?" He asked

Sakura laugh "Aw come on Sasuke, you know what Hinata means."

Sasuke was confused, "I am sorry, but I don't know what you mean."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke and turned to Hinata to find a worried look on her face.

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke if you forgot that's fine but don't pretend that you don't know what we are talking about."

Sasuke felt his patients thinning again "I don't know what you are thanking me for! I am not kidding, why don't you enlighten me please."

Hinata bit her lip again and sighed "I…I w…want to thank you for agreeing to be N-Naruto's best man. He…he must be really happy about that."

Sasuke felt his blood go cold and his temper flare again. _"Bad choice to tell her that my blond, you must have forgotten what I told you last night. Too bad, so sad, and now they die. But first, time for a little acting."_

Sasuke purposely plastered an angry, hurt look on his face.

Sakura and Hinata noticed this and both of their eyes softened in concern, "Um Sasuke are you ok?" Hinata asked and Sasuke looked at her "No…I am mad at Naruto for deceiving you for this long."

Sakura eyes hardened "What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?" Sakura demanded

Sasuke bit his lower lip and frowned "He…he said that…"

"What? What did he say Sasuke?" Hinata asked and she could feel tears about to fall from her eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed "He said that he was not going to marry you Hinata."

Hinata felt her whole world crash all around her. Her tears that now fell from her cheeks were like the pieces of faith and love that she had for Naruto and they were replaced by pain and heartache that was attacking her repeatedly again and again.

Not even five seconds after the words left Sasuke's mouth Hinata ran away from them and did not look back.

"Hinata wait!" Sakura shouted, but Hinata did not hear her and Sakura turned back to Sasuke with a dead on glare in her eyes. She walked over to Sasuke and slapped him hard in the face. Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you tell Hinata lies!"

Sasuke turned back to her his sharingon now activated "And why they hell would I lie to Hinata about something like that? Naruto told me that striate out of his mouth last night when he came home, that he was just putting on an act last night making the announcement and asking me to be his best man. He does not want Hinata to get hurt; he is doing this to spare her from death."

Sakura felt her blood boiling "How the hell is he not hurting her? How the hell is he going to spare her from death?" Sakura demanded and Sasuke sighed."Let me answer your question with a question Sakura. How would you feel if Lee broke up with you and you were married?"

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat "I…I…I would feel..." "Dead inside and hurt?" Sasuke answered for her and Sakura nodded. "That is why Naruto is breaking off the engagement now. Even though he announcement last night, he realized that he does not love Hinata and it would not be right to marry a girl he does not love. If he married her and he did not really love her then he might as well be dead."

Sakura bit her lower lip "But…why would he wait this long? Why did he do all that planning with her just to brake of their engagement now? It does not make since…did you have anything to do with this Sasuke?"

Sasuke made his eyes go wide in shock then hard with rage, "No! You think I want Hinata hurt? Don't you think I am pissed off at Naruto for not saying anything about this to her sooner! I had nothing to do with this Sakura!"

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Let me ask you something, when you saw Naruto…did…he seem on edge?"

Sakura nodded her head "I bet he was walking to tell Hinata what was going to go on…but I had nothing to do with this Sakura."

Sakura flinched "I…I am sorry….I should have not suspected you." Sasuke's eyes softened "It's ok, listen where is Naruto right now?"

Sakura turned her head to the tower "He had to go see Lady Tsunade; she said she needed to talk to him about…the wedding."

"Look this is what we will do, I will go get Naruto and talk to him and you go and talk to Hinata. These two have to talk this out on their own…tell her to go to my compound and her and Naruto can talk alone there."

Sakura nodded her head, "Ok thanks a lot Sasuke." And Sakura sped off to chase after Hinata."

Sasuke turned to the tower with a demonic look on his face and he started to walk towards the tower. "You and I need to have a little chat, my blond." Sasuke saw the tower up ahead and hid in some bushes on the path that he knew his blond was going to take. He could not believe how easy it was to trick Sakura like that. After all these years the girl is still easy to fool and deceive.

Sasuke looked down the path and noticed Naruto coming towards him and hid his chakra from him. "_**Come to me, my blond."**_

**Naruto prof (Before he left the tower)**

Naruto entered the tower and was about to open the first door to Tsunade's chamber when an anbu stopped him "You can't go in there right now, Naruto there is a meeting now going on."

"Huh? But Sakura and Sai just told me to come see her!"

"They did, twenty minutes ago. The meeting has started and it's between the anbu and Lady Tsunade and since you are not an anbu you cannot go in there."

Naruto sighed and the anbu cleared his throat "However she did give me a message to give you."

Naruto looked at him "Really! What did she say?"

"She said to come back later on tonight because she is booked with meetings and other appoints."

Naruto frowned "But she said it was important that she sees you…she said it was something about your wedding."

Naruto felt his blood go cold and his heart felt like it stopped beating completely."

"Naruto are you ok?"

Naruto shook his head "Yeah, I am fine! Thanks for telling me the message."

**End of Naruto prof**

**Sasuke and Naruto prof**

Naruto stepped out of the tower and sighed "I still got to tell Hinata…that out engagement is off…what am I going to do!"

Naruto started to walk down the path and he was too much into thought to realize _**someone from the shadows was watching him.**_

When Naruto was within view Sasuke covered his mouth and pulled him into the jungle like bushes with him.

Sasuke slammed Naruto into a tree and covered his mouth with the chakra tape. "I found you my blond." He grinned when he saw the fear and terror in Naruto eyes.

Sasuke slowly licked Naruto's neck and Sasuke heard Naruto flinch and whimper in fear.

Sasuke chuckled "I have a question for you my blond?" "Do you want your brides death to be quick and painless or slow and painful?"

Naruto felt his heart stop "_HINATA!"_

Ok guys thats it. Yes I am VERY EVIL for leaving you all here (dodge items) (grins) What can I say? I want to keep everyone into suspence. Now I will not be updating this story till the end of next month. Yes I said that in the other chapter but I mean it this time. PLEASE READ REVIEW! Also _**please tell me if the Naruto prof and Sasuke prof is a good idea or not! Thanks!**_


	9. I am your Sasuke and it falls down

**Hey guys! Wow! Been over TWO month since I updated this story and I am sorry for the long wait on that. But been mostly doing nothing but work, so I did not have much free time… and because of that I am going to be going on Hiatus. My life is too crazy and I will not have time to update as much. But do not give up because I will be back! ENJOY!**

**WARNING! NO FLAMING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE CHAPTER BECAUSE OF SASUKE BEING SICK AND ALL TOO BAD! By the way I got a question from someone asking if Sasuke was bipolar. Nope he just has mood swings…so…yeah sort of.**

**I was unable to get a hold of my beta! THERE ARE ERRORS AND GRAMMER MISTAKES IN HERE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! **

_**Sasuke chuckled "I have a question for you my blond?" "Do you want your bride's death to be quick and painless or slow and painful?" **_

_**Naruto felt his heart stop "HINATA!"**_

_**Normal POV Sasuke/Naruto**_

Sasuke removed the chakra tape and Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke's grip and landed on his feet and stared at him with pure terror in his eyes "Why are you going to kill her for? I…I let you rape me and did not tell anyone about anything…so why?"

Sasuke placed Naruto back against the tree and held his body in place with his own.

Sasuke leaned over to whisper into Naruto's ear; "Rape hmm, you call what I did to you rape?" He grinned, "Lets test that shale we?"

Naruto eyes went wide as Sasuke gripped both of his hands with one hand while his other hand was on a course to the button on his pants. He was fingering his ass!

Sasuke must have moved his hand when Naruto started to protest.

Naruto could not go through what Sasuke did to him last night again. His ass was killing him still and not only that it was daytime and they were in public! They only thing that secluded them were the bushes and shrubs that surrounded them.

"N-no!" Naruto started to thrash and flay about

"Aren't you being the formidable one today? I thought after last night, you would have accepted your little role and bend to my will willingly and become mine completely." He gave a mocking sigh, "But I guess not."

"Sasuke for fuck sake! We are in broad daylight and…" Naruto paused when he saw the look on Sasuke's face and he chuckled and Naruto felt Sasuke's hot breathing on his ear "I don't care; I could fuck you in front of the Hokaga herself and still make you cum."

Naruto shivered at the thought, "Please…don't…"

Sasuke chuckled again "I won't…or maybe I will. You have been a bad boy Naruto!"

"What did I…"

Sasuke removed his hand and clenched the blonds chin, "**You told Hinata I was going to be your best man at the wedding, even though there is not going to be one! Even though I told you to break up with her! YOU, DID, NOT, LISTEN!"**

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's tone and felt his bottom lip shake with fear; he hated himself so much right now. Because of his stupidity, Hinata was going to be killed!

"I…I am sorry but Sakura…and some of the guys were there…I couldn't say that!"

Sasuke released his chin from his grasp, "Aw why not? Because your friends would think little of you? Because your friends would be disgusted because you ran away and became a coward? Or simply because you broke the heart of Hinata Hyuuga?"

Naruto cast his gaze to the ground and Sasuke followed it and grinned, "They won't stop being your friend because of that Naruto, they would just be pissed off at you."

Sasuke's grin became deeper "They **will** be **disgusted **Naruto, when they see you moaning and groaning, when you ride my cock again like the bitch you are! I will fuck you in broad daylight in the fucking village if I have to, to make it clear that you are mine! I will make you cum and all the Anbu, Teachers, Students, Senses, and everyone in the whole dam village can fucking watch! "

Naruto bit down hard on his lips to keep the tears held within him, he felt like saying "Fuck you!" to Sasuke but knew the consequences would be great and would result in more people getting killed, and that was something Naruto wanted to avoid at all cost.

Sasuke gave a half smile "However, I do see why you did not tell Hinata then."

Naruto looked up at him, "_He does?"_

"You did not tell her then because you knew everyone would ask lots of questions as to why you had such a change of heart, and you wanted to avoid that. Well tonight you will have a chance to correct yourself and I will be there with you, watching from the shadows the whole time."

Naruto had a bewildered confused look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Hinata is coming to the compound tonight; you will be breaking off her engagement then. Sakura is bringing her by, so say your **good bye **and you will be done."

Sasuke released Naruto, but still stood close to him, "You are not going to kill her…right?"

"I will not kill her."

"And you will just be watching right? You won't try to interfere or anything."

"No I will remain in the shadows, not even Hyuuga will be able to sense me."

Naruto sighed in relief and Sasuke continued, "**However**… if she tries to convince you otherwise, if she tries to make you leave, if she starts questioning your motives and you slip up…" Sasuke chuckled and had a demonic gleam in his eyes "**Then I WILL kill her!**"

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat, "Wha…why kill her for! Is that your answer to everything Sasuke? Kill people!"

Sasuke pretended to think for a moment and smirked "When it involves you, yes!

"Oh, and one more thing Naruto."

Naruto stared up at him, "What?"

"If Sakura joins little Hinata on this little charade or tries to get help in any way…well then, things will not look so **pretty for Sakura either**."

"I told you to leave her out of this!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke covered his mouth tightly, "Yes you did, but that does not mean that Sakura does not have a place in this little game as well Naruto."

Naruto quickly shook his head no but Sasuke went on, "That bitch is so **easy** to fool and deceive. She believed me when I confessed to her that you had plans to break up with Hinata before you told everyone your little engagement speech of holy matrimony and togetherness. To be quite honest Naruto, if I was not pissed beyond measures then I would have gagged."

"What! Why would you say that for?"

Because Naruto, You did not do what I told you. I am not going to stand idly by while you marry Hinata. And if I have to hurt or kill people to get in my way, then so be it."

Sasuke smirked when he saw a mixture of pain and anger on Naruto's features, "You should be thankful Naruto, and I lessened the work for you. You did not need to see the broken heart expression of pain and suffering on Hinata's face when I told her that your engagement was false. I must admit though Sakura was quite cross with me when I told her…she smacked me on the face like a bitch."

Naruto was stunned at hearing this, sure Sakura gave him a smack now and then, but she always felt bad afterwards and apologized. It sounded like she was furious with Sasuke for saying that. And secretly he was happy that someone gave Sasuke a well deserved slap. He was also not looking forward on hurting Hinata later…but he was doing it to save her from this mad man…who was also his best friend.

Sasuke brought Naruto out of his line of thinking when he spoke again, "Perhaps I should go back and smack her around a bit…what do you think? After all, it would be punishment for your neglect to inform Hinata that your engagement is cancelled and it would be pay back to that bitch for slapping me! Old team mate or not, I will not let **anyone** go by unpunished for landing a hand on me or you."

Naruto began to shake; he could not afford to have his best girl friend be hurt. **(No they are not together! That just means she is his best friend that is a girl.) **Naruto looked at his face and saw in his eyes that his words rang true. He **would** hurt Sakura if he had too! It did not matter to him if she was his old team mate or not, as long as it ensured him to get what he wants!

Naruto eyes widened and Sasuke grinned at him "I know she is a dear friend to you and you would do **anything** to make sure she is kept from harm's way, besides…you have been a **bad boy **Naruto and you need to be** punished** for not **listening**.

Naruto swallowed hard, "Then…then punish me in her place."

Sasuke had a soft, almost demonic look in his eyes, "You want me to hurt you Naruto?"

Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip, "If it will prevent you from hurting Sakura, then yes."

Sasuke hugged Naruto in a tight embrace then released him, but still stood close to whisper in his ear, "Why punish you in a painful way when I can punish you in pleasure instead?"

Sasuke moved his hand till it traveled down to Naruto's pants again while the other went to grope his ass. When he did so, Sasuke noticed Naruto flinch I pain and paused, "You are still in pain from last night aren't you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded his head.

Sasuke sighed and pulled his hands away and placed a hand on the tree on both sides of Naruto, "I should have believed you when you said Lee did not take you…but you lie to me and told me he did, that's why I could not stop. Lee touched you even though he did not break through you, he still touched you...but its fine he **paid** for his mistake, so everything is **fine now**." (**A/N Yes I know, Sasuke is being all nice now? Na just read and see)**

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat due to terror and fear for his friend Lee, "_What does he mean by Lee paid for what he did?"_"What do you mean Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled lovingly at Naruto and put his head on his shoulder and breathed in his blonds scent, "Don't worry about it right now, I will** tell **you later Naruto, It is nothing for you to worry about right now…besides…" Sasuke paused and inhaled more of Naruto's delicious scent and moaned, "It's funny…you are supposed to have the punishment…but you're punishing me."

Naruto blinked and Sasuke took one of his hands and directed it right on the hard bulge that was forming in his pants and slowly motioned it up and down at a slow pace. Naruto eyes widened in shock and struggled to pull his hand away, but Sasuke held it firmly in place, "Naru…Naruto…I…ugh…I need my** release."**

"**Sasuke please, let go!"**

"**I…I can't…" **Sasuke paused and leered down, then grinned,** "**And it seems… th-that** soon, you won't **be able t…ugh...to either."

"What do you…agh!"

Naruto cried out when Sasuke put his free hand on the slowly forming bulge that was coming from Naruto's pants, Naruto did not notice because he was so concentrated on pulling his hand away from Sasuke's pants.

"N-no!"

"Sasuke frowned at this and released him from his grasp, "You don't want release?"

Naruto shook his head no.

"But **I do**." And to show proof of this, Sasuke started to move his erection against Naruto so he would be able to get some sort of release

Naruto bit the inside of his mouth "_If I do not release him…he could try to hurt one of my friends just to spite me…or he could ride me like he did last night…I CANT GO THROUGH THAT NOW!"_

"_I'll…I'll re…release you." Naruto stuttered_

Sasuke stared at him "Willingly?"

Naruto nodded his head "Willingly

"You won't deny me? You will do what I want you to do for my release?"

Naruto swallowed "I…I can't.."

Sasuke smirked, "I won't fuck you Naruto, and I plan on doing that later. Now…do I have your word that you won't deny me what I want for my release or not?"

Naruto swallowed again and nodded his head slowly. There was a glint of heat that flashed through Sasuke's eyes for a moment and he grinned "Perfect."

Sasuke went and sat down on a rock that was next to the tree and motioned Naruto a "**Come here**" movement with his hand. Naruto followed suite and kneeled to his knees in front of Sasuke. Like he was surrendering to Sasuke's wants and needs and Sasuke was not complaining at all from the site before him. In all truthfulness he was getting off by seeing his blond in front of him kneeling at his feet and was about to do anything he wished to his cock.

Naruto leaned forward and was about to place his hands willingly on Sasuke's member when Sasuke stopped him.

"No, No….I won't something a little **different** from you Naruto. I want to be inside you…and since I cannot fuck you…I want the next best thing."

Naruto was a little confused at first, and it hit him like a strike of lightning, "_He can't mean…"_

Sasuke chuckled and leaned over to Naruto's ear "**I want to feel like I am inside you Naruto; I want to feel your saliva spilling on my cock…" **Sasuke paused and laughed slightly** "I want you to blow me."**

**Hinata's POV**

"It can't be true…it just can't be true…Naruto!" tears continue to run and the feeling of a broken heart remained, ""_He said that he was not going to marry you Hinata."_

"How…how could he say that too you Sasuke…but not to me? How could he stand there and just lie to my face!"

I just put my head in my hands and continued to cry.

**Sakura's POV**

"_I feel like crying myself now Hinata."_ I said to myself when I saw one of my best friends crying her eyes out, "_Dam it Naruto! How could you do this to her! Now I have to clean up your mess! Naruto, if what Sasuke said was true…then I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

**Normal POV Sakura/Hinata**

"Hinata, are you ok?" Sakura asked stepping to where Hinata sat, tears still going down her eyes.

"Yeah…I…I am fine…(sob) I j-just can't believe Naruto would do this to me!"

Sakura took Hinata into her arms and she cried, "I love him! I have loved him ever since we were in the academy…the day he saved me…the day he saved m-me…w-we both knew we were meant to be together."

Hinata continued sobbing and Sakura felt like she was close to tears herself, but held herself together for her friend. She could not cry because it would just make matters worse and would not help the situation.

She had a weird feeling in her gut, that the words Sasuke spoke were false and untrue. Sasuke just came back to the village a few days ago, and there was no way Naruto would just abruptly confess to Sasuke that he no longer wanted to marry Hinata. She smelled a rat, and that rat was Sasuke!

Sakura patted Hinata's back "Come on Hinata, you got to pull yourself together…we are going to the Uchiha compound to confront Naruto on this."

"What! No, I…I can't!" Hinata cried, "I can't see him right now Sakura."

"I…I did not mean right now Hinata, after you have calmed down we will go and see him. I will be with you for back up."

Hinata wiped her tears away and smiled "Thanks Sakura!"

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke felt full and complete, as if he was living on cloud nine. His blond just blew him for the first time willingly. Of course he was already aware of the fact that Naruto only obeyed him to save his feeble friends from their demise. He could still feel his blond's wet tongue on his dick and consuming the whole thing within his mouth, even if Sasuke had to give him a little **push** to get it in there. But the moment it was in there, he was in heaven. It was as if his cock **always** belonged in Naruto's mouth.

I noticed more of the glares as I walked back through the village and in all honesty it was starting to piss me off! Just as my replacement Sai showed up to ruin my fun too quickly!

**Flashback** (**A/N** I don't want to go into detail because I am saving it for the next chapter when I come back…don't worry there will be smut in the chapter)

"Good boy Naruto." I said as I pulled up my pants after my release. My cum covering my blonds face as if he was branded mine and mine alone. "Now here is what I want you to do Naruto, I want you to go back to my compound and wait there for me, Sakura and Hinata will be meeting us there later. I want you to break up with her Naruto…you will if you value her life." Naruto wiped the cum that was still on his face. He stood up and nodded his head and walked away. I turned my attention to the pale black headed boy who was sitting up in the tree with a blank look on his face but a glare in his eyes.

I grinned "So tell me did you enjoy the show?" I asked while my sharingan red eyes stared at the dark black ones, "Not really, unlike you, having someone who is forced to suck my cock does not get me off, especially if it is someone from** my** team."

I glared at him and smirked "Really? I figured a frigging fairy like you, would enjoy having their cock sucked on." I chuckled, "and considering that was Naruto's **first** time sucking me, he did a really good job. Although when I shoved my cock down his throat, it did not feel that good…but… I am sure with the **many practice sessions** to come, Naruto will become a pro."

"I don't need the details Sasuke as I saw the whole thing and heard **everything** you said."

I flinched and glared at him "Really? Well then I guess you will be the next then!" "What the hell a-" Sai voice trailed off when Sasuke activated his Mangekyo on his sharingan and sent Sai to the dream world. I removed my sword and gave Sai's now paralyzed body a demonic sadist grin, "**Welcome To Your Nightmare Sai!**"

**End of Flash Back**

I grinned at the memory of the hell I put Sai through. When I was done, the fool's eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out. I left a **few** slashes throughout his body as a reminder for him to be silent.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto felt like he could no longer be considered human. He should be considered a coward, a rat, the most hated person in the whole village all over again! He may have betrayed Hinata…no…every one of his friends…but he did it to protect them! He could still feel Sasuke's praise and moans ringing in his ears.

"_**Yes, ugh…ah…heh…lick me, suck me harder…Naruto!" **_

Then he fucking came on me! I felt tears of frustration falling from my face, "Forgive me, forgive me Hinata, and forgive me my friends…I…I AM SORRY!"

I went over and punched the nearest tree. I did not know what to do. "I cannot kill my best friend…I need to break my engagement to Hinata and break her heart!"

I was doing this to protect those close to me…and yet…I felt like a doll. Sasuke's little fuck toy and pretty doll. I bit my lower lip and decided to sit down on a bridge that loomed over a small lake. My reflection clearly shown in the gleaming lake from the sun dimming light.

The sun threatened to go down any minute and I knew Sasuke would be arriving back soon and I would have to face reality. I sighed and realized what I had to do, **"In order to spare the village, my friends, and the innocent…I will give my body and soul to the devil."**

**Sasuke POV**

I noticed how it was now dark outside and decided it was now time for me to pick up Lee's body from where I left it.

I quickly exited and headed back to my compound in anticipation for the pain and pleasure that will happen tonight.

"**My Blond, let's see how far I will need to go to break you. Will you be obedient and follow through? Or will blood need to be spilled? Either way Naruto, the results WILL be the same and in the end you will be mine!"**

**Normal POV Sakura and Hinata**

Sakura rose to her feet "Are you ready Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head and smiled up at Sakura "Y-yes…let's go!"

**Sai's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly and looked around to find Sasuke gone. I limped to my feet and flinched at the jolt of pain that went through out my body and noticed the blood dried slashes that were sliced into my body. "There is no time for this now; I have to warn Sakura and Hinata!"

The memory of what Sasuke told Naruto was still in my mind "_**I want you to go back to my compound and wait there for me, Sakura and Hinata will be meeting us there later. I want you to break up with her Naruto…you will if you value her life.**_"

"Sasuke is using Naruto's friends and that is something I am not going to allow, Hang on guys!" and I sped off to where Sakura's chakra was.

**Sasuke's POV**

I arrived back at my compound but hid my charka and slammed open the door and found my blond was not there to greet me. "Naruto!" I put on a small over head light and quickly went upstairs and looked through the rooms and found no trace of my blond anywhere! I felt my blood boil and my body burning due to the rage.

I was about to go shred the whole village to find my blond, when I glanced outside and saw him sitting on a bridge. **"What the hell is he doing there?**"I saw him get to his feet and leave the bridge. "**Where do you think you are going my blond?**" I saw him walk down a path back to the compound and grinned, "Good boy Naruto, perhaps you are not far from being obedient as I thought. Sasuke smirked, "Time for you to see what past actions will do to your friends Naruto." I walked over to the bag that held Lee's body in it and retrieved his severed head and grinned, "**Show Time!**"

**Naruto POV**

I took a deep breath and entered the Uchiha Compound and closed the door behind me. "Sasuke?" I said aloud, "A-are you here?" No one answered but the eerie silence.

I walked to the stairs and noticed a low light was on and saw someone's head peering down and looking at me.

"Lee is that you?"

The head nodded, "What are you doing here! You got to leave n…"

My words were caught in my throat when Sasuke stepped down the stair with Lee's severed head resting in his hand. He gave it a little toss and his head toppled down the stairs and with every step it fell, every second my heart lost a beat. His head rested at my feet and a looked up at Sasuke and he had a Sadist look on his face and he grinned down at me, "**Kind of hard for the dead to talk, huh Naruto?**"

I stepped away from the head and my back was against the wall."

I felt myself hyperventilate, the room closing in around me, my vision going dark, so I did the only thing I could do, I screamed "AHHHHHHHH!"

**Normal POV Sakura, Hinata, little bit of Sai**

"Well there is the compound…are you ready Hinata?" Sakura asked and Hinata nodded her head slowly.

"Sakura, Hinata, wait!"

"Sai calm down, what is going on?" Sakura asked

"I…I can't explain to you right now! We have to get Tsunade first! I'll explain to you along the way!"

Sakura sighed, "Fine."

"Let's go, I'll go on ahead so catch up to me."

Sakura nodded and Sai sped off, Sakura turned to Hinata, "Your coming right?"

Hinata shook her head "No, I will be staying here, you helped me out greatly by walking me here Sakura…but the rest I will follow through on my own…besides…something tells me I need to talk to Naruto more than ever."

Sakura nodded her head and sped off after Sai.

Hinata turned her attention to the compound and noticed it looked more eerie and demonic looking then it was earlier, "That's strange? It did not look this demonic earlier."

All of A sudden there was a scream and Hinata noticed it at once, "_Naruto!_"

**Sasuke POV**

I felt the Hyuuga's chakra outside my compound_** "Perfect!"**_

I stared at Naruto and he had tears still rolling down his beautiful and fragile cheeks. I hated to see him cry and knowing I was the cause of his tears, ached my heart even more.

"My blond, why do you scream in terror? Why do you shake with fear? Don't you understand that I killed Lee for you? For us? That one brow freak fairy deserved to die after what he almost did to you. He almost stole your innocence from you and because of that he did not deserve mercy, so I did not give him any! I threw his head at your feet so you would see what I did for you, but instead of gratitude you shake and scream with fear."

I saw Naruto eyes grow wide and his lip tremble. I held his chin in my hand so he would look up at me, "As if I was going to hurt you next. As if I was going to kill you. My foolish blond, I made it clear already that I would never kill you. The only time I would ever think of hurting you is if you tried to run away from me over and over again. But I know you would never do that because the lives of your friends are at stake."

I saw Naruto bit his trembling lip to try to keep himself together. I stared him fully in the eyes, our gazes looking at one another

"You see my blond? I would kill those you care about, to keep you. Believe me, Naruto…**that is a promise**."

"So tell me my blond, will you stay with me and become mine? Or do I have to kill all of your friends and chain you to my bed post for you to remain?"

Naruto paused; it was as if he was fighting within himself. He said and looked me in the eyes "I am yours Sasuke."

**Naruto POV** (**Yes, the lines Sasuke said are going to be repeated so that you will know what Naruto was thinking, HE IS NOT SAYING THIS ALOUD TO SASUKE!...YOU WOULD THINK HE WOUD THOUGH =P)**

Sasuke gave me a sad look in his eyes when he saw the tears running down my eyes"

**"My blond, why do you scream in terror? Why do you shake with fear? Don't you understand that I killed Lee for you? For us? That one brow freak fairy deserved to die after what he almost did to you. He almost stole your innocence from you and because of that he did not deserve mercy, so I did not give him any! I threw his head at your feet so you would see what I did for you, but instead of gratitude you shake and scream with fear. As if I was going to hurt you next. As if I was going to kill you."**

**"**_He...he killed Lee for me? Why would he do that! Why does he always think bloodshed is always the answer to his problems when it is not! Sasuke...Lady Tsunade let you back into the village...because I asked her too...dear god...Sasuke you are doing all these things for me...but did you ever stop to think of what might happen to you or those around you in result of the crime you acted upon."_

_My grew wide and I felt my lips tremble and Sasuke grabbed a hold of my chin and kept me in his gaze and went on,_ "As if I was going to hurt you next. As if I was going to kill you. My foolish blond, I made it clear already that I would never kill you. The only time I would ever think of hurting you is if you tried to run away from me over and over again. But I know you would never do that because the lives of your friends are at stake. You see my blond? I would kill those you care about, to keep you. Believe me, Naruto…**that is a promise**."

_"Don't you know that you choose to put my friend's lives in danger because of your obsession for me..." I stopped my trail of thinking for a moment and heard Sasuke continue._

"So tell me my blond, will you stay with me and become mine? Or do I have to kill all of your friends and chain you to my bed post for you to remain?"

_I felt like I was fighting within myself to do the right thing, "You should not be able to own someone...someone should want to be with you out of free will and not chained to someone's side like a faithful slave. But if I don't obey him...then my friends...they will be killed...and...and it would feel like I am spilling their blood myself...because...because they would be killed because of me!"_

_"Like I said before, I will give my body and soul to the devil if it means everyone else will be spare."_

I walked over to where Sasuke was and embraced him in a hug and whispered in his ear "**I Am Yours Sasuke.**"

**Normal POV Sakura and Sai**

The young ninja's were racing to Tsunade's compound and while on the way Sai started to explain everything.

"What?" Sakura demanded because she thought she did not hear right, "It's true, Sasuke is behind this whole thing. And it's all just to make Naruto his!"

"I suspected Sasuke to be behind this…but I never thought it was because he was mad that Hinata and Naruto are supposed to get married."

"Sai sighed, "I think mad would be an understatement Sakura, he was pissed when he found out. It's a good thing I past by when I did or Naruto would be dealing with Sasuke by himself."

"When did you pass them and find out about this anyways?"

"I was on my way back from a mission when I overheard their conversation and…Sakura; to be blunt the dude is obsessed with Naruto."

Sakura's eyes went wide "What? You're kidding right?"

Sai "No I am not; he is the one behind it all. He does not want Naruto to marry Hinata and he is using us against him…I…I overheard him say to Naruto that if she valued Hinata's life then he will break up with her."

"B-but Hinata is back at the compound shouldn't we have brought he with us!"

Sai turned to her and sighed "I don't think so she should be fine…besides Hinata would not have budged if she knew Naruto was in danger because of her."

Sakura knew that was true, "So why do we need Lady Tsunade's help for? Why couldn't we take on Sasuke ourselves and reason with him."

"Sakura, use your head! Sasuke is too far gone into his obsession with Naruto to listen to reason! If I had to guess…he has lust after him for a LONG time."

"Y-you mean…like before he left the village?"

Sai nodded his head "Yeah, that's why I think Sasuke may need mental help and a prison cell for sure."

Sakura nodded her head "Let's hurry then! HANG ON NARUTO!"

**Sasuke POV**

My heart felt like it was going to explode after Naruto just told me, "You...you really mean that Naruto? Y-you will be mine?"

Naruto nodded his head and I tightened my embrace on him and whispered in his ear "After everything is taking care of, I will make sure that you are worshiped on the ground you walk on." I said to him, my voice filled with promise, "But first you must complete your little task and break up with Hinata."

Naruto nodded his head again and I grinned, "Good boy Naruto" I paused and kissed him "I am sure your friends are very grateful as well."

I felt Naruto flinch then nod his head and I frowned at this. I did not want my Naruto scared and be in fear with me no more. "Naruto after you do this, I will leave your friends alone." I said and hope shined in Naruto's eyes "Y-you promise?" he asked and I nodded my head "Yes, but as I said before, if she tries to convince you otherwise, if she tries to make you leave, if she starts questioning your motives and you slip up…then I WILL kill her!"

"Sh-she won't!" Naruto shouted and I smiled at him and rubbed the side of his head in a loving matter and spoke in a soft voice "I know Naruto, I know she won't...**her life depends on it**."

"She is outside the compound now, don't screw this up my blond." and I went away into the shadows.

**Hinata POV**

"Nar-Naruto please be ok!" I opened the compound that Naruto's scream came from and slowly went into the compound with my guard up**. **I noticed a light was shining down from upstairs and went up the stairs and found Naruto standing in the middle of a room. "Naruto!"

I ran over and quickly embraced him in a hug. "Naruto, are you ok? I was so worried about you."

**Naruto POV ( A/N) He's acting mean to protect Hinata**

I stared down at Hinata with a cold look in my eyes "_Please forgive me Hinata, I need to break your heart for you to live...I DON'T WANT SASUKE TO KILL YOU!"_

"I am fine Hinata, why did you come running in here for?"

She gave me a soft hurt look, "I-I...I..."

I rolled my eyes, "Today would be nice Hinata!" I shouted at her and she flinched at me.

"Nar-Naruto...I...I came to see why you were screaming."

I raised a brow at her "Screaming? SCREAMING! You came here to see why I was screaming?"

Hinata nodded her head and I laughed, "And you automatically thought I was in danger?"

She nodded her head again and I chuckled "Hinata I just burnt myself on some Raman I was eating. I was not in danger or anything."

"I...I thought you were...sorry...b-but besides that...I...I need to talk to you."

I stared at her, "Oh really? What about?"

"Well...well you see Sasuke told me that...that the wedding is off."

I swallowed and stared into her eyes. I saw what little of hope there was between us still in there. "_I...I am sorry Hinata."_

"Yes...it's true."

Tears fell down Hinata's face again "H-how could you do this to me...how could you do this to us! The day right after we tell everyone we are married...you pull this on me...I...I want to know why! Why did you all of a sudden not what to be married...what you told everyone last night...it seemed so real...why do you not what to marry me now! Tell me while we go down to Tsunade and tell her we will have no need to have a day off to be married since there is no wedding now Naruto!"

I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

Hinata noticed the water forming in my eyes "Na-Naruto...come on...let's go talk to Tsunade ok..." They started to walk away and a voice from the shadows came out "I don't think that will be needed Hinata, he is not marrying you because he is with me now."

Hinata quickly spun around to the voice and Naruto's eyes went wide and quickly turned around to find Sasuke glowing red eyes staring at them both.

"I am sorry my blond, but she has to die now."

**Normal POV Sakura, ECT**

"Lady Tsunade! We need your help please!" Sakura pleaded after she slammed open the door of the Hokaga office.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade demanded she had a worried look on her face because she knew Sakura would not ask for help unless it was truly needed. She trained the girl and she was like a granddaughter to her and trusted Sakura as well.

"Lady Tsunade we need your help...it's about Sasuke."

Lady Tsunade's eyes rose, "What about Sasuke? Did that punk hurt Naruto?"

Sai sighed and closed his eyes briefly "Lady Tsunade...he is with Naruto."

Tsunade glared at Sai "I am more than aware of that Sai, the both of you should be aware of that because you were there when I gave the OK!"

"No you don't understand... he is obsessed with Naruto."

The door all of a sudden opened and Shizune came inside and was surprised to see Sai and Sakura there, "Where is Naruto?"

"That's what I was about to get t-"

"You mean he did not come! Sai didn't you give him the message?"

"The message that you gave earlier for Naruto to see Tsunade? Yes...why?"

"Wait hold on, everyone freeze for a moment!" Tsunade shouted and turned to Shizune, "Why would you tell Sai to tell Naruto that I wanted to see him?"

Shizune bit her lower lip and sighed, "I wanted to talk to him about Sasuke, when I met him earlier I just had a feeling that something was not right with him. He looked at Naruto in a possessive manner and gave me a hellish look when I wanted to question him."

Tsunade sighed, "Shizune, I wish you informed me of this earlier. This whole situation could have been avoided if I knew that earlier before I granted Sasuke entrance back into the village and let Naruto be near him."

Shizune was confused, "I don't understand Lady Tsunade."

Sai sighed, "Your theory was right Shizune...I was just informing Tsunade before you came in...Sasuke is obsessed with Naruto and wants him for himself...he is willing to do anything to possess him for his own. He threatened Naruto and told him that if he did not break it off with Hinata that he would kill her. He is using his weakness, his friends to get to him."

Shizune's eyes went wide "Wha-what?"

"If I knew Sasuke was like that before then I would have not let him near Naruto..." Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Why did you not say anything to me sooner?"

"I...I did not know...Sasuke was not like this be-before."

"When I came across Sasuke he had Naruto where he wanted him, I saw the whole thing...what he said to him...what he did to him...you should have seen the look in his eyes, he was like...like...a creep who collects pretty dolls and Naruto was his favorite doll that was not yet broken and under his will yet."

Sai turned to Tsunade and Shizune "We have to do something now!"

"Right, I will summon the Black Ops and they will restrain Sasuke, I want to avoid anyone else getting hurt. When we have Sasuke restrained I will do mental test on him and will decide where he will be placed."

Everyone nodded their head and Tsunade rose from her chair, "Let's go!"

**Naruto POV to himself (A/N) The reason why Naruto was like emotionless and still was because he was scared.**

_"Hinata...why did you have to come here? It's not safe...I...I will protect you...I promise...I...I was being mean and heartless to protect you...forgive me..."_

**Sasuke POV to himself**

_**"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, my foolish little blond, do you really think I don't have any idea to what you are planning? I know you better then that my blond, and if I have to restrain you and kill her right in front of your eyes then I will. I warned you my blond that I would kill her if you tried to leave and she tried to make you leave! I will not allow that bitch to live anymore. She is a waste of life and must be disposed of!**_

**Normal POV Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto (this is where it will get creepy and intense turn back now if you don't like it!)**

"Sa...Sasuke?" Hinata said she was not fully sure if she heard what Sasuke said correctly.

She turned to Naruto and saw the fear and terror in his eyes and quickly turned back to Sasuke and saw the sadist look on his face and his eyes stopped glowing.

Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata, "Hello Hinata, sorry but you will have to die now." and grinned.

"Bu-but why? Why would you want to kill me for? We are from the same village Sasuke...w-we are not your enemy."

Sasuke sneered at her, "You would think that with the years that have passed, you would have been over that fucking shuddering of yours, to be honest Hinata and makes you weak and unworthy of living due to appearing so weak and helpless in front of an enemy." He paused and stared at Naruto "As for why I am going to kill you, you are in the way."

Hinata flinched and started to shiver a little in fear; she turned to Naruto and saw the lifeless and scared expression on his face. Hinata slowly backed away, away from them both and Sasuke moved closer to Naruto. She spoke with her lip trembling in fear, "Your...your with Sasuke...Naruto...is...is that why you are not marrying me and is that why Sasuke wants to kill me?"

Sasuke's arms went around Naruto, to show that he was truly his and Sasuke grinned at her, "Yes Hinata he is with me...and I will not allow you to become between us! You must die... and just so he does not interfere..." He paused and quickly gripped both of Naruto's arms and bind them both within chakra strings and put chakra tape on his mouth. It was the same bindings that he used before when he bind him in order to take him!

Naruto's arms were bind behind his head and he fell to the ground.

Sasuke turned to Hinata and grinned when he saw the confused and scared look on her face. "I am sure your confused Hinata..." he paused and walked around to where Naruto was lying and stared down at him, "Well my blond would you like to tell her? Or should I?"

Naruto glared up at him " Ugm! MMM! Nuhum! dugm sum anum tihn!" Naruto said through his chakra taped mouth "Leumm hrmm aummm" (**A/N translation "Leave her alone! Don't say anything! I mispelled this**)

Sasuke grinned, "Oh that's right, your lips are **sealed**."

"Well Hinata, I'll be more than happy to tell you why Naruto here is not marrying you, it's because he is now mine. Naruto sealed his fate to me when he agreed to be mine. And you know what the real sad part is...he did it just so you will live."

Hinata was taking a back and she stared at Naruto "Wha...what does he mean."

Naruto shifted his eyes to the floor and struggled to get out of the chakra straps.

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto as he struggled to get free. Naruto gaze turned to Sasuke then back to the floor.

"What I mean Hinata, is that Naruto agreed to become mine in order for me to spare your life. Which he did in vain."

Naruto stared up at Sasuke with a "please don't" look and Sasuke gave a sadist smile, "You see Naruto and I had a deal, I would spare your life if he agreed to tell you your engagement was off, which he did...but..."

"But what?" Hinata demanded

Sasuke stepped behind Hinata with his back to her and Hinata continued to stare at Naruto in disbelief

"I also told him that if he tried to get away...or you tried to convince him in anyway...you would die...and guess what?"

Sasuke removed his blade from his sheath and turned back to her with his eyes glowing red again "You are going to die Hinata, if fact you're going to be."

Hinata slowly turned around and before she could even blink, Sasuke sent his sword right through her heart.

He grinned "You are going to be, **Heartless**"

Sasuke removed the sword from her chest and Hinata fell to her knees while her blood fell from her chest like a river.

"Cough! Gag...Sa...suke." Hinata said softly and she fell on her hands and knees coughing up blood making it flow more freely.

"Hgna num!"** (A/N Trans: Hinata No!") **

Naruto did a worm like movement on his knees to get closer to Hinata.

Sasuke points his bloody blood towards Hinata's neck and they both freeze.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my blond. Another inch and I will slice her head off."

Hinata was losing her life fast, she was already soaked with her own blood and it was starting to pool around her."

Tears fell down from Naruto's eyes; he was going to watch Hinata die.

Sasuke had a disgusted look on his face, "Well Naruto, if you are in so much sadness in seeing Hinata in pain...perhaps **I should end her pain**!"

"Nugh!" **( A/N Trans: No!) (A/N I am done with that!)**

Sasuke sliced his blade right through Hinata's neck and her head was chopped off."

Naruto's world was shattered his eyes became ghost like, his skin pale, and he had a pained expression on his face.

Naruto looked over and Sasuke and he had a pleased smirk on his face. It was as if he was proud of himself for killing Hinata right in front of him. He glanced down and noticed the visible bulge and Naruto felt sick,

Sasuke turned to Naruto and smirked at him "I don't know if it is the look that is on your face or the thrill of a kill...but the look you have is a real turn on Naruto." Sasuke put away his sword and walked predatorily toward Naruto and rose him to his feet and pushed his body against his.

Sasuke thrust forward in movement to emphasize what he meant.

Sasuke directed him toward the bed and removed the chakra tape on his mouth and pushed him on it.

Naruto landed on his back with a thud.

His eyes still wet from the tears he stared up at Sasuke "Wh-why? Why did you do that! I did what you asked! And still you killed her!"

Sasuke smirked and straddled below his waist, "Why? Simple, because she tried to lure you away and use guilt to change your mind. And it worked the moment you took a step outside this room."

Naruto's eyes grew wide "_He's...he is right...Hinata died...because I followed her out."_

"It would not matter to me Naruto, she would have came in between us at some point and you remember what I said right? I said I would **kill anyone** who came between us...and...**I meant it**."

Naruto bit his lower lip and Sasuke wiped the tears that fell from his eyes, "Do not cry anymore for **her** Naruto, she is gone, and now...it's just you and me, like it is supposed to be."

Naruto shivered when he felt something grip his member and pulse up and down.

Naruto bucked against him on impulse and Sasuke stared at him and continued.

Naruto could feel a warm feeling go through his stomach and froze "_No! I can't! This mad man just killed Hinata in front of me...I...I can't!"_

Sasuke grinned, he knew Naruto was at his peak and grinned "See Naruto you and are I meant to be."

Naruto shook his head from side to side "No! Y-you k-killed Hinata...I c-cant... agh!

It was wet at the tip proving he was lying, Sasuke smirked "Yes I did, and I would gladly do it again and I would get the same reaction off of you Naruto.

He smirked and whispered "Do you know why?"

Naruto shook his head.

"It's because I can get you off and seeing me kill someone thrills you, even if it was your fiancé."

Naruto swallowed and Sasuke quickened his pace and screamed "No! I-I don't! G-get off!"

"Never! Your mine."

"N-no! Y-you killed Hinata you bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled "Basterd huh?"

Sasuke quickly moved his hands and undid Naruto's pants.

"**Let the "Bastard" remind you of why you are mine. I am going to make you say it Naruto."**

My eyes went wide "N-no please Sasuke don't!

"Then admit it! Admit you are mine! Or should I kill Sakura next Naruto? Would you like that Naruto? Me fucking her ass while you watch?

"No! Leave her alone."

"Then say it..." Sasuke licked his lips "Say it Naruto, say that you are mine! Remind yourself that you are mine."

"I...can't!"

"Well then..." Sasuke removed his blade "Perhaps I should just mark you mine."

Naruto quickly shifted his weight and knocked the blade out of his hand.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto and licked his lips and smirked at him "Well, well...look who should some spunk."

Sasuke tightened his grip "However, I am not pleased Naruto."

Sasuke began to thrust on him so he was able to get release as well.

"I still want to hear it. If you want Sakura and this pathetic village to be spared, say it!"

Naruto whimpered, "I...I am yours."

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto lovingly, "Thank you Naruto." and he leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips."

"Sasuke Uchiha! Freeze!"

Black ops broke through the room, and seized and pulled Sasuke off of Naruto and restrained him with black chakra.

"Naruto!" Naruto struggled to sit up and saw Sai, Sakura, and Tsunade were standing by him with concerned looks on their face and saw Hinata corpse in the corner.

Tsunade turned to the black ops "Take that creep down to the Maximum security prison! He murdered Hinata and is convicted of many other crimes I am sure!"

"Right!"

Sasuke was pretty much forming at the mouth with rage and anger "No! I will not be apart from him again! If you lock me away I will kill you all and burn this village to the ground!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a lustful look in his eyes and grinned "You hear me Naruto, you will be mine! And I will make sure you stay by my side."

They took him away and Naruto fell to his knees.

"Let me get these off of you." Sai removed the chakra binds from his arms and Sakura stared at him, "Naruto what happened?" When Naruto did not respond she tried again "Naruto?" Tsunade gave him a concerned look and realized that his eyes were empty his lips pale, his skin white."

"NARUTO! ARE YOU OK? NARUTO!" Naruto did not answer Tsunade he was too far gone **"**_**He...he is away...for now...but...but...Sasuke will be getting out...and...and I will be in the same situation as before...my friends...my friends...lives...will be on the line again...and I will have to surrender to his lusts and desires to spare them...may god have mercy on my soul when that happens...may he have mercy on us all!"**_

_**Sasuke POV**_ "Do they really think these bars will hold me? They are foolish."

"Long time no see Sasuke."

I turned to the corner and saw Karin and my old group there.

"Why are you three here?"

Karin sighed, "Well Jugo could not contain himself and killed someone and it was one of the black ops so the three of us got thrown in here... you?"

I grinned, "I killed two people to posses my blonde and was able to get him under me when the black ops and Hokaga go me...but I will get out."

"Oh...ok."

"Oh Tobi wants to hear the whole story!" a voice from the shadows said

I turned and it was a grown man with an odd orange mask on.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded " I just told you my name is Tobi. However… to others, I am Madara Uchiha. I have some interesting information for you Sasuke and afterwards we should all take over this whole village."** (A/N No Sasuke does not know who Madara is from the past**

I rose a brow at him "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because that way you would have your blond and keep him in check because as leader of the village you could kill them in an instant and bend him to your will while I pay this pathetic village back for what they did to our clan."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sasuke, this village convinced your power crazed and obsessed with power brother to kill the Uchiha clan and banished me." (**A/N In my story Itachi was an asshole not the nice everyone thinks)**

My eyes glowed red "Really? Well then this sounds interesting, punishment to the village that was part of my clan's demise and being able to keep my blonde on a leash...it's perfect."

I turned to my old three team mates and they nodded in agreement and I stared at the stranger with the mask with a sadist smirk on my face and said "**So what is the plan"**

**Ok guys what do you all think? I know you're like "Ah! What's going to happen now?" Well as a special for leaving you hanging I am going to give you a preview to what is going to be going down. So I'll see you all in 2011 see you and happy New Year! ALSO A REMINDER THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IT IS GOING TO BE ONE YEAR LATER**

**PREVIEW**

Naruto was standing right in front of Hinata and his fellow friends and allies graves, graves that were put there because of Sasuke killing them and for his own stupidity. He should have listened to him...maybe if he did his friends would still be alive. The only other one in the village that understood his pain was Sakura. Because she lost Lee to Sasuke's blade she was the only one throughout the village who knew how it felt to lose your partner...your soul mate.

Everyone in the village tried to move on from the horrible event that took place a year ago. But he could still hear the gossip and talk that went on behind his own back. Even Neji has not as of yet forgave him for the lost of his cousin and heir to the Hyuuga clan. Now he was the lone Hyuuga left alive.

***flashback* **

"You ass how dare you listen to that sick fuck!" Neji screamed at Naruto after his just punched him on the face and Naruto was on the ground holding his cheek while Shikamaru held him back. It was two days after Sasuke got sent to the high secretly jail cell.

Naruto glared up at him, "I did it to protect Hinata and everyone else in this village!"

Neji had a disgusted look on his face, "Really Naruto? I would have thought that you liked that sick basterd screwing your ass!"

Naruto flinched and Neji went on, "Because if that's what you were trying to do? You failed! Not just Hinata died, but so did Lee! I lost both my cousin and my teammate because of that sick fuck was obsession with you! And you thought that if being quite and do what and whatever he told you he would be sane instead of insane? What the hell were you thinking? You should have reported to Lady Tsunade the moment you realized Sasuke was insane! No you should not have waited till then..." Neji paused as tears went down his face, "YOU SHOULD HAVE CONVINCED LADY TSUANDE TO NOT LET THAT TWISTED SICK ASSHOLE BACK INTO THE VILLAGE! THEN HINATA AND LEE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

Shikamaru sighed "Neji, Naruto could not have known that Sasuke was insane when he was back to the village, an Uchiha is good at hiding emotions...how was Naruto going to know without Sasuke telling him?"

Naruto was silent his eyes empty shells and showed no emotion. It was as if he was a doll.

"That may be true Shikamaru, but that is no excuse as to why he did not say anything."

"Y-you would have been killed I-if I d-did." Naruto said soullessly to the ground and Neji and Shikamaru turned to Naruto, "What the hell do you mean we would have been killed?" Neji demanded while glaring at him.

Naruto rose his eyes from the ground and met Neji's gaze "Just like I said...Sasuke told me if I ever told anyone...if I...if I did not obey him...if I tried to warn any of you in any way...h-however I told...he...he would kill..."

Bother Neji and Shikamaru's eyes grew round with shook, "Wha...when...I mean why would he..."

"B-because he knew my friends and their lives were my weakness...and..." Naruto swallowed hard and his bottom lip was shaking, "And he used that knowledge against me to bend me to his will and wants...and...And it worked."

Naruto had tears running down his cheeks now, "Y-you don't know what...what I had t-to g-go through wi-with him Neji. I...I-I had my innocence taking from me...he raped m-me...and would not release me till I screamed I was his and Lee was killed because he found out due to my mouth that Lee and I almost fuck due to being drunk...but we never did...and he killed him because he touch what was HIS or what he thought was HIS!"

Neji swallowed and cast his eyes to the ground

"You don't know how s-scared I w-was f-for you guys! I sucked him willingly and when Sai over heard his plan Sasuke sliced him a new one. After Naruto was done his eyes were red and puffy and was shaken at the memory. He had truly become a broken man under that mad man.

Neji embraced him in a hug "I-I am sorry Naruto." Neji continued to hold him as he cried.

***End of Flash back***

The moon cast on Naruto's back and graves in front of him making them look more eerie and cold. Little did Naruto know someone was watching him.

_"I found you my blond!" _Sasuke remained quite in the shadows and watched his blond.

"I...I am sorry Lee... your life was cute short because of me and...It caused nothing but pain to Sakura. Hinata...maybe...maybe everyone was right...I should have risked it and told Tsunade the moment I found out what Sasuke was going to do...maybe then...you would both be alive and we would have been married and happy right now Hinata."

Sasuke felt his temper flare _"So my blond you did not miss me at all? You think I am the cause of your unhappiness? Well then, I guess I will have to __**FIX**__ that."_

Naruto paused and placed a single white rose on Hinata's grave when a voice called out to him. A voice that he feared for a year in his dreams and that voice he would someday hear again.

**"The Skies are black**  
**Roses are White**  
**My dear Blond, **  
**Look to your Right."**

Naruto slowly turns his head to the right and sees a pair of red glowing eyes staring at him and his heart skips a beat and his body goes cold.

It was Sasuke's sharingan eyes staring right at him as if he was staring into his soul

Sasuke grinned and stepped out of the shadows into the moon lit opening. With the pale moon on him and his eyes glowing red, he really looked like a true devil himself.

"Hello my blond." Sasuke chuckled and stepped towards him "Tell me, did you miss me?"

**Well what do you guys all think of the preview? I would like to thank my beta for the poem and plot idea. Please read and review. But do not tell me you saw grammar errors because I am going to try to have my beta reader beta it for me. See you!**


	10. Sasuke is back!

Hey guys I am back! Did you all miss me :P (The flashback preview that was used in the last chapter was not in order, it was bits that I used but they will be in the story just not in the order I put them.)

Anyways I am wicked sorry that I have been neglecting but I will try to keep things up and in check. To be honest I was thinking of making a one shot pre fic for this story…does anyone like that idea? Ok anyways on with the story! **_WARNING! _some spoilers may be within the chapter if no one has been reading the manga.**

**Naruto POV**

I stepped out of my house with the sun glaring on my back from the early morning. And even though the sun beams were strong on my back, I still feel the chills crawling up my spine.

_"Even though a year has passed it still haunts me. Even though Sasuke is locked away, I feel like I am being watched. Even though I have not seen him... I can still feel his breath on my neck and his touch on my body..."_

_Naruto paused his thinking for a moment  
_

_"But what I hate the most was that every time I walk by the Uchiha compound, I relives that night over and over again. The night that Sasuke **"proclaimed"** his love for me, the night that Sasuke took me with force, or even the night that Sasuke massacred my finance and Lee's severed body and his head was thrown at my feet."_

I cringed at the memories and I felt my body shake and quickly pulled myself together. "Tsunade said that I cannot let the memories of Sasuke control me and I have to control my emotions….maybe that's why she didn't let me go on missions for a long time…because I was still stricken with grief and terror of that night…and I still am."

**(A/N Tsunade did not let Naruto go on missions for at least 8 months from the grief and for him being mute for three months. Recap! Ok remember in the last chapter Naruto was silent and would not respond? Well he became mute for three months and would not respond. He looked like a living doll.**

I sighed and walked down the dirt road to the flower shop, "Today I am going to do something that I have been putting off…today I am going to visit Hinata and Lee's grave today."

_"Perhaps I'll stop by the flower shop and get a flower for the grave."_

I continued walking till I came across a familiar pink headed woman standing in my path with a small smile on her face.

"How are you feeling Naruto?" She asked gently, and I noticed she looked tired and weary. _"I guess she is still suffering from the loss of Lee."_

I gave her my famous grin "Don't worry about me Sakura, I am feeling and doing fine."

Sakura smiled a little and sighed in what looked like relief, "I am glad to hear that...and I am glad to hear you are doing well."

**Normal POV**

**"Look over there...that's him right?"**

Naruto and Sakura's head turned slightly to the two gossiping civilians who were delirious to the fact that Sakura and Naruto could hear their conversation.

**"Yeah...I think so...he's the one that got fucked by that Uchiha creep a year ago."**

Naruto gridded his teeth together shut and Sakura fists became firm.

**"The guy was crazy and obsessed with him a heard and also that blond let him fuck him willingly...not only that...thats girl's boyfriend got killed by that blonds boyfriend."**

**"Well no wonder he is so ashamed."**

**The two civilians laughed among themselves and started to walk away.**

Sakura turned to the pair walking away and had anger and hatred in her eyes and she jumped towards them. "**YOU FUCKING BITCHES!"**

Sakura's fist slammed into the ground causing the pair to scream and flee**.**

**Naruto POV**

Sakura turned back to Naruto a little more calm, "You ok Naruto?"

I looked up at her and smiled "Yeah, I am fine."

I turned my gaze to Sakura's pocket and noticed a single white rose rapped in nice paper was in one of her loose pockets.

"Who's the flower for?" I asked

and Sakura cast her gaze to her pocket and removed the rose from it "I...I was planning to stop by Lee's grave today...but I was thinking of getting some ranman...do you want to join me?"

I smiled at her "Sure" I pulled out my frog wallet "But I am buying."

"Hey guys, how can I help you."

"Two BBQ Ranman's with extra pork."

"Coming up!"

Sakura took a seat and I sat next to her.

What seemed like a long pause past till either one of us spoke a word, "Um..." I turned to Sakura "Yes?"

"Um...I saw Sasuke..."

My blood went cold, "You saw him! outside!"

Sakura quickly shook her head no, "No! I mean...I saw him at the maximum security prison...Lady Tsunade sent me there on a medical duty...and...and I saw Sasuke there...he...he was in a cell with a couple of other prisoners... he seemed to know them."

Two bowls of BBQ Pork was placed in front of them "Enjoy Kids!"

(They opened their chopsticks and started to eat.)

"What do you mean he seemed to know them?" I asked while slurpping in a big mouthful of raman.

"Like...like as if he knew them before he went to prison." Sakura responded after she was done chewing.

"W-who...who are they?" I asked then took another big mouthful of raman, i noticed the bowl was already half gone.

"Well...from what I could collect from the prison guards their names are Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Apparently, they brutally murdered a black op in front of a black op team. Not only that...the three of them all have something in common to Sasuke..."

"Oh really...and whats that..." I feared the answer, but I had to know. I placed my chop sticks on top of the bowl, most of the ranman and BBQ pork not touched.

I noticed Sakura already ate her whole bowl and placed her chop sticks on top as well.

"Well...it seems they all were involved with Orochimaru. But not only that...but Jugo seems to have almost the same characteristics as those goons that took Sasuke away from us...from what I collected...he can change and go to different levels like Sasuke...he...has a curse mark as well."

"And not only that, this Suigetsu character...he has shark like features...but not only that...he is able to wield one of the great swords like Zabuza...no...apperently he was able to use his sword."

"You mean the sword that was left at the grave site?"

Sakura nodded her head...yeah...he must have took the sword from his grave...I dont know much about this Karin girl...only the fact that she has some kind of healing power of sort."

I felt my heart beating from within my throat, the sweat collecting on my brow, The raman that was in my mouth had a sour and bitter taste to it.

Sakura gave me a worried glance, "Are you ok Naruto?"

"Ya...I...I am fine."

Sakura gave a worried smile, "Um ok...I am going to get going now, I can only go to Lee's grave for a short while then I must leave again on another mission...see you around...ok?"

I just simply nodded my head and did not notice Sakura walking away, I was deep into thought. _"Sasuke..."_

A voice interupted my thoughts, "Hey Kid! Pay your bill already huh!"

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke saying this in his head :_"I call this place that I sit hell. Because they separated me from my blond. **My Naruto" **_I moaned silently aloud "_Even though it has been a year apart, it feels like an eternity for me...from being away from you again...after not being with you for so long. After finally tieing you down and have you admit that you are mine, the village takes you away from me!"_

I chuckled silently to myself,_ "This village is pathetic as well as foolish if they think this cell can contain me. I can easyily brake out of this cell easy and be back to my blond before any of the guards here bats an eye. These fools must have forgotten that I am an Uchiha, and a Uchiha always gets what he wants.__ "Tsunade failed to realize that when she ordered me here and that will be her undoing and down fall."  
_

I glimpsed up at Madara and remembered what he told me earlier

**(Flashback)**

"So why were you banished anyways from the clan?"

"I banished myself when everyone turned away from me and did not hear my warning that the village would betray us all, and they did."

"So you were pissed at both the clan and village?"

Yes, however...I was able to get some revenge of our clan by helping your brother slaughter them."

I rose a brow at hearing this, "So you helped my brother murder the clan?"

"Yes Sasuke I did."

I shrugged, I really could not give two fucks about the clan or my brother now, only my blond mattered.

Madara saw my expression on my face and grinned, "Sasuke, what if I told you that I know of a jutcu that will allow you to leave her unnoticed for a little while but still remain here?"

This caught my interest, "Really? and what is this jutcu that you speak of Madara?"

"Just something I learned from an old monk before I killed him. It allows one to leave a cell or any confined space, and have a clone remain in place for a short time."

"and how long is this short time?"

"2-3 hours...however...if say...your clone was disturbed or killed...then you would suffer greatly upon your forced return."

"Fine, when can you do the jutcu?"

Madara starred at him with a stone look that was free of emotion "tonight"

(**End of flashback)**

"_Its time Madara!"_

I got to my feet and walked over to him.

Madara already had his hand in a hand sign.

"After this is complete find your blonde and do what you will, after that I expect you to for fill the first half of your deal and help me take over this pathetic village."

I stared at him "And what is the second part of the deal?"

"You will leave the Hokage and counselors disposal to me."

I raised a brow at this "Tell me Madara, what makes you think I will follow your orders or that any of them will follow your orders? Whats to say after I fuck my blond, I will help you at all?" I asked in a smug cocky way

Madara seemed to grow quiet then spoke "Because I know you want revenge as well. Not for the clan. But because they took your blond away from you. I know your friends over there will help you because they are loyal to you and not only that, the Leaf village has many scrolls and treasures waiting to be taken, including some of the legendary swords"

_I looked at my old team mates and saw satisfaction in their eyes and knew they were on board. They just wanted to have my ok first._

I stared back at Madara "Fine"

Madara nodded "You have three hours Sasuke starting..."

"Wait!" A voice shouted and I turned to Karin "What is it?"

"Um...welll...you see..please bite me before you go."

"Tch, no." _Even though Karins healing ability that she had helped me in the past, I had no intenchin of biteing her yet._

Karin looked like she was going to cry "I will bite you when we take over the village Karin...I...I will need all of your help for that." I said while looking over at my other two teams members who simply nooded their heads.

I turned back to Madara "I am ready."

"Three hours starting now!"

**Naruto's POV**

I headed down a long path, it was a long road that was along a small establishment of shops and food stands along the way. And after that, not too far away was the graveyard. Where my fiancée and my friend and ally Lee was buried.

I walked down the lines of shops slowly and the memories came back to me. The memory's of both sad and good of the shops and food stands here are still fresh in my mind. Which makes it ironic and bittersweet. For most of the memorys are from back when I was a part of team 7 and a Genin with Sakura and Sasuke and all of my fellow Genin classmates.

I turned to what used to be Lee's Gym, was now empty and deserted.

I sighed "I am sorry about what happened to you bushy brows...if only I could have changed things now."

I felt a lump form in my throat and kept walking.

Ino's flower shop came into view and I quickly walked inside the door and found a single white rose dressed beautifully and picked it up and went to the counter and rang the bell.

Ino stepped out and saw me and whispered "Naruto..."

I gave her a small smile "Hello Ino."

**Sasuke POV**

Madara's jutcu worked perfectly I was able to get out of there easily and the pale moon that was outside give me more of a swift advantage. It was just too bad it did not last too long. I had to find my blond quickly "I am coming my blond."

**Normal POV**

Ino placed the flower in pretty shine plastic and handed the flower to Naruto and smiled "It was nice to see you Naruto."

Naruto smiled at "Ya...you too."

Before Naruto walked out the door, whispered under her breath "I don't blame you for what happened Naruto."

Naruto felt his throat go tight, but pulled himself together and turned back to Ino with a smile on his face, "I know you don't Ino, Thank you!"

Naruto stepped out of the shop and left the shops and went further down the road.

He was glad Ino did not blame him. But many of the villergers and fellow ninja's blamed him.

Even Neji did forgive him for the lost of his cousin till he told him the true reason what happened. Now, Neji was the lone Hyuuga left alive.

That was not as bad as what the villagers did. They lebled him to be Sasuke's little bitch and proclaimed that the reason he did not speak was because he wanted his friends and fiancee to be killed. But if that were true, then way did he go into shook and take time off from being a ninja. Prittty much no one understood his pain and what he was going through.

The only other one in the village that understood his pain was Sakura. Because she lost Lee to Sasuke's blade she was the only one throughout the village who knew how it felt to lose your partner...your soul mate.

Everyone in the village tried to move on from the horrible event that took place a year ago. But he could still hear the gossip and talk that went on behind his own back.

He was about to go through the woods that led to the graveyard when he saw a figure come out from the woods.

Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru come out from the woods.

**Naruto POV**

"Hello Naruto" he said in his dull plan voice, ole Shikamaru still did not change from his laid back attitude at all. Still the same guy

"Hello Shikamaru" I said back to him.

"Going to see Hinata?"

I nodded "Yes...I am."

He smiled "Good, Lee's grave is in good shape and so is Hinata's, Neji cleaned it off earlier today."

My eyes went wide "Neji cleaned Hinata's grave...that's...that's good."

"Naruto...you know he does not blame you anymore for what happened right?"

I nodded my head "But if you were not there he would have killed me."

***Flash Back***

"You ass how dare you listen to that sick fuck!" Neji screamed at Naruto after his just punched him on the face and Naruto was on the ground holding his cheek while Shikamaru held him back. It was two days after Sasuke got sent to the high secretly jail cell.

Naruto glared up at him, "I did it to protect Hinata and everyone else in this village!"

Neji had a disgusted look on his face, "Really Naruto? I would have thought that you liked that sick basterd screwing your ass!"

Naruto flinched and Neji went on, "Because if that's what you were trying to do? You failed! Not just Hinata died, but so did Lee! I lost both my cousin and my teammate because of that sick fuck was obsession with you! And you thought that if being quite and do what and whatever he told you he would be sane instead of insane? What the hell were you thinking? You should have reported to Lady Tsunade the moment you realized Sasuke was insane! No you should not have waited till then..." Neji paused as tears went down his face, "YOU SHOULD HAVE CONVINCED LADY TSUANDE TO NOT LET THAT TWISTED SICK ASSHOLE BACK INTO THE VILLAGE! THEN HINATA AND LEE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

Shikamaru sighed "Neji, Naruto could not have known that Sasuke was insane when he was back to the village, an Uchiha is good at hiding emotions...how was Naruto going to know without Sasuke telling him?"

Naruto was silent his eyes empty shells and showed no emotion. It was as if he was a doll.

"That may be true Shikamaru, but that is no excuse as to why he did not say anything."

"Y-you would have been killed I-if I d-did." Naruto said soullessly to the ground and Neji and Shikamaru turned to Naruto, "What the hell do you mean we would have been killed?" Neji demanded while glaring at him.

Naruto rose his eyes from the ground and met Neji's gaze "Just like I said...Sasuke told me if I ever told anyone...if I...if I did not obey him...if I tried to warn any of you in any way...h-however I told...he...he would kill..."

Bother Neji and Shikamaru's eyes grew round with shook, "Wha...when...I mean why would he..."

"B-because he knew my friends and their lives were my weakness...and..." Naruto swallowed hard and his bottom lip was shaking, "And he used that knowledge against me to bend me to his will and wants...and...And it worked."

Naruto had tears running down his cheeks now, "Y-you don't know what...what I had t-to g-go through wi-with him Neji. I...I-I had my innocence taking from me...he raped m-me...and would not release me till I screamed I was his and Lee was killed because he found out due to my mouth that Lee and I almost fuck due to being drunk...but we never did...and he killed him because he touch what was HIS or what he thought was HIS!"

Neji swallowed and cast his eyes to the ground

"You don't know how s-scared I w-was f-for you guys! I sucked him willingly and when Sai over heard his plan Sasuke sliced him a new one. After Naruto was done his eyes were red and puffy and was shaken at the memory. He had truly become a broken man under that mad man.

Neji embraced him in a hug "I-I am sorry Naruto." Neji continued to hold him as he cried.

***End of Flash back***

I shivered at the memory and Shikamaru moved and started to walk again. He decided that no more conversastion was needed in till he shouted over his shoulder "Naruto, Neji would only shed the blood of Sasuke and not you...besides." He stopped for a second and turned his head in my dierection "Your important to his cousin and even though she is not here, her spirit remains...and by the way I don't blame you for what happened either" He waved goodbye and left me alone.

I had a small smile on my mouth and walked down the path to the graves.

**Sasuke POV (A/N)for those of you who missed it. Its night time and the moon is out)**

"Where is he!" I could not find my blonde anywhere! My time was running out! I only had half an hour left. I came across the graveyard and noticed a blonde looking sad down at a grave with a white rose in hand.

I grinned like a sadist while my Uchiha red eyes glowed and started to spin from excitement **"I found you my blond, your not getting away!" **

**Normal POV**

The moon cast on Naruto's back and graves in front of him making them look more eerie and cold.

He was standing right in front of Hinata and his fellow friends and allies graves, graves that were put there because of Sasuke killing them and for his own stupidity. He should have listened to him...maybe if he did his friends would still be alive.

"I...I am sorry Lee... your life was cute short because of me and...It caused nothing but pain to Sakura. Hinata...maybe...maybe everyone was right...I should have risked it and told Tsunade the moment I found out what Sasuke was going to do...maybe then...you would both be alive and we would have been married and happy right now Hinata."

Sasuke felt his temper flare _"So my blond you did not miss me at all? You think I am the cause of your unhappiness? Well then, I guess I will have to __**FIX**__ that."_

Naruto paused and placed a single white rose on Hinata's grave when a voice called out to him. A voice that he feared for a year in his dreams and that voice he would someday hear again.

**"The Skies Are Black**  
**Roses Are White**  
**My Dear Blond, **  
**Look To Your Right."**

Naruto slowly turns his head to the right and sees a pair of red glowing eyes staring at him and his heart skips a beat and his body goes cold.

It was Sasuke's sharingan eyes staring right at him as if he was staring into his soul

Sasuke grinned and stepped out of the shadows into the moon lit opening. With the pale moon on him and his eyes glowing red, he really looked like the true devil himself.

"Hello my blond." Sasuke chuckled and stepped towards him "Tell me, did you miss me?"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he slowly back away from Sasuke. He felt himself go into a cold, hot sweat of fear. His heart started to beet faster then a mile a minute.

Sasuke grin went wider and stepped towards Naruto but paused and turned his attention to the pretty wrapped white rose laying on Hinata's grave.

Sasuke eyes glared and his eye brows tightened from the anger and rage. He walked over and picked up the white rose by the top flower in his closed fist and crushed the white petals in his hand and smashed it with his foot when it landed on the ground.

Sasuke glared up at Naruto "I told you that she was beneath you and weak and yet...here you are still mourning her death instead of welcoming your lover back, preferably on your knees." Sasuke ended huskily with a lustful look in his eyes.

Naruto flinched and bit his shaking lower lip and took another step back and leaned his back against a tree "S-she...she w-was not beneath me...a-and sh...she w-was not weak...and...and how did...how did you get out of pri-prison?"

Sasuke grinned when he binded Naruto's hands behind his back with red charkra and shoved Naruto harder against the tree and picked up Naruto legs and placed one of each of his legs on both sides of Sasuke's waist and licked the left side of Naruto's neck slowly then whispered in his ear "I can see your still going to be my disobedient blond." Sasuke paused and straggled the blond tighter to him "It really turns me on...in fact, it really reminds me of our first fucking."

Naruto flinched again and whimpered and Sasuke stared at him with a grin on his face "You remember my blond? When I first put my big, hot, throbbing cock into your tight sweet, virgin ass my blond?"

Naruto started to shake and feel himself hyperventilate "You...you did not answer me Sasuke..."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side "Answer what my blond?"

"H-how you got out of jail...and stop calling me your blond."

Sasuke had a demonic glare on his face and lowered Naruto till they matched up front to front and Sasuke rumped his waist forward and pummeled Naruto's front and Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke lowered his head so he was able to whisper in his ear and be near his neck "**You Are Mine Naruto, do not forget that you said you would be mine, and I WILL make sure you hold that PROMISE. **and as for how I got out...let's just say a friend helped me escape temporally."

"I...I don't understand..."

Sasuke gave a half smile "Its ok if you don't understand right now Naruto for now I just want to play."

Naruto's eyes went wide "Wha..."

Sasuke grinned demonically "We are going to finish where we left off Naruto. I am going to fuck you!"

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT EDITED NO FLAMEING**

I hope you all enjoyed the long chapyer. read and review


	11. A Friend Trying To Help

Hello everyone back once again for another chapter for you all I really have been neglecting my stories and I apologize for doing so (slams head on desk) Life keeps getting in the way it seems but I hope to my still faithful readers out there that this chapter will help your addicting reading needs. Enjoy! Also I would like to thank a reviewer for the song it gave me some ideas for the plot and did sound like the story so thanks. Best of all I already figured out the ending! I am not going to give anything away lets just say it will be shocking.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Naruto slowly started to back away from Sasuke and was petrified but stared at him, "And...y-you think I would be willing to do that because?"

Naruto said with a cocky but fearful attitude that caused Sasuke to smirk. Oh how Naruto forgotten that smirk, the twisted smirk that was placed upon that angelic beautiful demonic face.

Finally Sasuke spook "You have fought long and hard Naruto, desperate and fierce...only to fail in the end and have to be force fed the fact that you are mine.

_Sasuke was able to pick up another charkra from the graveyard. _**"Interesting, I can use this to my advantage."**

Naruto swallowed and stared at him " Do...do you really think I would just give into your malicious and malignant ways Sasuke and succumb to your demands and become yours?"

"You have murdered my fiance and killed people that I hold dear and care about! I will never forgive you and I will **NEVER** be yours!" Naruto stated

Sasuke's eyes twitched but smiled at his blond "Such audacity you have Naruto, as well as stupidity for forgetting what I am capable of!"

Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's hands and pulled them behind his back and fell to his knee's. Red charkra tape was tied around him to bind him.

"Foolish blond, you have no idea what I have in store for you."

Sasuke released Naruto's hands and walked in front him, he wanted to see Naruto's reaction and facial expression. Naruto eyes were hallow and dead inside and his skin became a more eerie pale because of it.

Sasuke continued, "Once you are fully back in my possession, you are never leaving me. You will be chained to my bedside and the only thing you will be consuming is my sweet cum dripping down your throat."

Naruto eyes went wide and Sasuke chuckled "If that foolish Hokage thought that jail cell could hold me, she was sadly mistaken. To think that jail cell could hold me, Sasuke Uchiha one of the last Uchiha's..."

Sasuke stopped and paused for a moment "It makes me wonder how the woman became Hokage with her hasty and feeble minded decision to send me there."

"And it makes me wonder how you thought you would get away with this again." a voice said

Sasuke turned around slowly with his sharingan in full and walked towards the figure.

"Shikamaru Nara, what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru just leaned against the tree in a cool like matter in the shadows, calm and collected as if he was making a plan within his head.

He had a grave cleaner and flowers in hand, "I came to visit pass friends, I did not expect their killer here as well.

Sasuke grinned, "They were disposable trash that was in the way of my goal." he said simply

Shikamaru raised a brow "Your goal?"

"My goal of making Naruto mine."

Shikamaru just stared at him and Sasuke continued, "Enlighten me as to way I will not get away with this again?"

"Because I won't let you."

"You think YOU can stop me Nara? Your shadow possession will not work on me, I will kill you before you trap me."

Naruto flinched '_No, I can not lose another friend!'_

Shikamaru smiled " I won't have the honor of killing you Sasuke, but I am not going to allow you to hurt Naruto again."

"I would never hurt him Shikamaru, just fuck him."

Sasuke glared back at Naruto with promise in his eyes and smirked "and I could use some now."

Naruto felt that same warm like fear from before and felt silent.

"You must be fucking blind if you think Naruto loves you, he fucking scared and hates you!"

Sasuke stared at Shikamaru with hollow eyes that promised of a red fiendish hell, if he did not watch what he said and shifted his gaze to one of the near by graves and noticed a ceremonial blade placed on one of them.

**_'_**_**Perfect!'**_ _Sasuke said to himself_

"Care to enlighten me you insolent whelp, on how you came to that conclusion?"

Before either of them could blink Sasuke appeared before Shikamaru with the blade in hand, "Or would you rather die first?"

Shikamaru released his shadow possession already had hold of Sasuke, or so he thought.

"You fool, didn't I tell you that your shadow possession what not work on me. He swung the blade and broke the shadow hold that Shikamaru had on him.

Sasuke grinned "My turn!"

"Sasuke No!" Naruto screamed '_He's...he is going to kill him!"_

"I am sorry my blond, but he got in the way...I won't kill him...not yet."

"_Does that mean he is not going to harm him at all?"_

"However..." Sasuke paused and a swirl of blue electricity surrounded him, "I am not going to let you get in the way again, **Chidori Current**!"

The blue waves of electricity surrounded Shikamaru and stunned him causing him to fall on the ground with a thud. Sasuke eye's went back to normal.

"No Shikamaru, please tell me your OK! Please be OK, please." Naruto screamed, he couldn't lose anyone else in front of his eyes again.

The gashes and cuts that Sasuke's chidori current made were deep, if he did not get medical treatment he would die!

Sasuke glared back at Naruto and howled in frustration, "What is it going to take Naruto! How many do I have to hurt or kill? When are you going to fucking see, that these shit bag ingrates are below you! You should not worry over what happens to those meek of mind."

Sasuke walked towards him slowly.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto screamed

Sasuke walking ceased and his eyes went wide, "Stay away from you? ...you want me to stay away from you Naruto?"

Sasuke keeled down in front of Naruto and had a angelic smile on his face, "Is that what you want?"

_'I have a bad feeling about this.' _Naruto thought to himself

Sasuke gently grabbed his chin and made him look up at him "Naruto..." Sasuke paused and his grip on his chin became rough when he grabbed it and pulled him to his feet, "That is **NEVER** going to happen! **YOU ARE MINE!**"

Sasuke released Naruto and walked over back to where Shikamaru laid. Naruto fell back to his knees.

"Say it Naruto, say that you are mine."

Naruto shook his head no. He was refusing to succumb to Sasuke.

Sasuke eye's went back to being red. "Why won't you admit that you are mine! Did you fuck Shikamaru too! Is that why you will not admit it? Because he is here?"

"No! I didn't, and I didn't fuck Lee either! I told you that, and still you killed him!"

"Because Lee touched what is mine! What can I say my blond, I am not very **good **at **sharing **what is **mine**."

Sasuke kicked Shikamaru hard in the ribcage and it sounded like something cracked!

"Stop!"

"Then admit it! admit that you are mine! You said it before when I fucked your sweet ass."

Sasuke kicked him hard again and once again there was the bone chilling crack sound coming from his ribcage. Shikamaru was already knocked out from the pain!

"Stop it Sasuke! I will never say I am yours again, because I fucking hate you! Now leave my friends the fuck alone you psycho!"

Sasuke looked back to Naruto his face and eyes crimson. He looked like the devil himself.

He grinned, "Do you remember before when I said anyone could insult me except you Naruto? You failed to remember to not to. And because of that...you will have the honor of watching me kill each and everyone of your so called friends before your eyes as I take over this pathetic village."

Sasuke lifted up he foot and it made contact with Shikamaru's head and kicked it hard.

"What a pity it looks like now he may have not even a fifty-fifty chance of living now, too bad so sad."

He turned his sight back to Naruto who was still on his knee's he did not bother to get up because it would have did him no good."

Sasuke still had his blade in hand.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "_Oh no...he's going to kill me!"_

Sasuke leaned over and whispered in his ear "**I am very disappointed in you Naruto, when you are back with me I will _personally _see to it that you are punished.** **Lucky for you my time is up...****"**

Sasuke paused and put the blade in Naruto's hand so that his fingers got hold of it and cut the charkra bind. "I am releasing you for now."

Then Sasuke was gone and Naruto and Shikamaru were alone.

Naruto on staggering legs went over to him "Shikamaru...SHIKAMARU!"

Ok what did you all think! I updated before the new year! I NEED HELP! I HAVE NO IDEAS AS TOO HOW THEY WILL TAKE OVER THE VILLAGE I KNOW WHO WILL HELP JUST NOT HOW! SEND ME A MESSAGE OR WRITE IN A REVIEW IF YOU HAVE IDEAS THANKS!


End file.
